


Where's the White Picket Fence?

by Justybean



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jessica POV, No Defenders Team, fake married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justybean/pseuds/Justybean
Summary: "We're married."Jessica Jones had slammed her way into Matthew Murdock’s office and offered up that simple statement along with a smack of her hand down on his desk. To Matt’s credit, he did not flinch or jump - probably because the asshole had heard her coming blocks away.





	1. A Terrible Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I live and breath for Fake Married AU's, so here it is! I have a lot of idea's for this one so I figured it would be a good place to start doing chaptered stories again.
> 
> It's also my first time writing from Jessica's POV, which is turning out better than expected.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome!

“We’re married.”

 

Jessica Jones had slammed her way into Matthew Murdock’s office and offered up that simple statement along with a smack of her hand down on his desk. To Matt’s credit, he did not flinch or jump - probably because the asshole had heard her coming blocks away.

 

Even Foggy had gotten used to her random visits and had stopped greeting her at the door long ago. He knew when she noisily made her way up their hallway she was there to see Matt and not to receive legal advice.

 

The lawyer carefully pulled his obnoxiously red glasses off his face without speaking and rubbed away some invisible smudge with the sleeve of his jacket. She was well aware he was just trying to annoy her by making her wait without a response. He couldn’t even see the smudge if it was there.

 

“Last time I checked,” he started, slipping the glasses back onto his face. Jessica could already tell his next words were going to irritate her. He glanced towards his ring finger, which was empty. “We are not. If this is a proposal, it’s not very romantic.”

 

Yup. She was irritated. She let out a long, drawn _-_ out sigh and pulled her hand back from his desk. If she kept it too close, it would be far too easy to punch him. “Not for real, asshole,” she said as if he should have already known that. “But I need us to act married. For this weekend. For a case.”

 

Her explanation seemed to throw him off for a moment which she took great pleasure in. That’s what he got for being a jerk. He could see a hell of a lot coming, but not when it came to her.

 

\---

 

Jessica had met Matthew Murdock a month or so after finally finishing everything with Kilgrave thanks to a common client. She had been more closed off than ever and definitely not looking to make friends. He had appeared to be an unassuming blind lawyer with a soft spot for hopeless causes and a far too charming smile. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out he was actually a little shit with a sneaky sense of humor and a far too charming smile _that he used to his advantage._

 

They had butt heads a lot while sharing their client - him working in the courtroom, her working out of it - but she found herself reluctantly amused around him. That didn’t mean she _liked_ him or anything. But she had to extend some professional courtesy, right?

 

They both ended up happy with the outcome of their cases. Jessica got paid, which always put her in an excellent mood and Matt got...whatever it was he got after helping someone for free. A rush? A bit of ease on his Catholic Guilt? Jessica didn’t really care either way. She was finished with him now and had every intention of never running into him again.

 

Which is why it probably shocked both of them when she agreed to get dinner with him the evening after his trial finished. The pleased little smile on his face as he leaned on his cane had given Jessica what she could only describe as butterflies. Which was ridiculous. She did not get butterflies. That was for stupid romantics and people who gave a shit. She was just hungry.

 

“Not Chinese food,” she had stated, which he was more than happy to agree to. The pair left the courtroom walking side by side. Jessica had her hands shoved into her jacket pockets and he had his out, tapping his cane as they walked.

 

“I didn’t think you’d agree,” Matt commented, being far too much of an idiot to just leave things alone.

 

Jessica rolled her eyes and felt a twinge of irritation that he couldn’t actually see the expression. “I’m hungry. You’re paying, Murdock.”

 

He did. They had Thai food.

 

For whatever reason they continued to meet up for meals or drinks at least once a week. It was never anything fancy or upscale, usually just a greasy diner or a pizza joint if they were eating, and any cheap bar would do if they were drinking.

 

Jessica didn’t do social situations, so this was completely foreign to her. Even Luke - someone she trusted more than other people - only saw her once a month at best. Trish saw her a bit more often, but that was the blonde’s doing, not Jessica’s. Yet somehow Matt had managed to worm his way in without much effort on his part and managed to get her to agree to meet him each and every time.

 

He was one hell of a lawyer.

 

If she was being honest, she didn’t mind their meet-ups so much. He let her sit in comfortable silence when she was having a bad day and when her days were...less like shit, they talked easily. He matched her snarky comments and even managed to catch her off guard a few times with his own. It was strangely easy being with him which terrified her a little.

 

The easiest way to deal with that fear? Drink it into non-existence. Be it a bar or restaurant, there was always something alcoholic for her to consume. Matt didn’t drink when they were getting food, but when they met up at her favourite dive bar, he let loose. She had warned him the first time that he’d never be able to match her drink for drink, but that didn’t stop the idiot from trying. She tried to slow herself down a bit most nights, just to keep him from completely destroying his liver.

 

He got chatty and inquisitive when he was trashed. His face tinted slightly red and his extremely controlled motor skills went out the window. It was amusing. And cute. Not that she’d ever admit that out loud.

 

Most nights they slowed down early enough that he’d be at least semi-cognizant at the end and able to get himself home. That changed when they both happened to have had experienced the shittiest days possible. Neither one wanted to talk about it, and yet they still met up like they did every week. Jessica didn’t want to dig too far into why that was.

 

The pair sat and drank in silence, going hard all night. Jessica felt a bit tipsy at the end but Matt was flat out drunk, face on the table. She was an asshole, but she wasn’t heartless enough to leave him on his own.

 

So after snapping a few pictures on her phone to be used later, she easily picked him up and took all his weight against her side. There was a hell of a lot of muscle hidden under those suits, which seemed weird for a blind lawyer. Jessica was curious, but not enough to spend time thinking about his muscles while intoxicated with him pressed right up against her side.

 

Getting his address out of him had probably been the hardest part of the evening, but finally she managed to get him back home. She dumped him on the sofa in the living room and considered herself done. She wasn’t his mother. He could take off his clothes and get himself to bed when he was sober enough. This little trip had already been far enough out of her way.

 

Jessica turned to leave and heard mumbling from him, so she paused her stride.

 

“Thanks.” He grunted out, and she couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Yeah, well, you didn’t puke on me so I don’t have to knock you out.”

 

Matt did something that sounded like a laugh and turned a bit to smile at her. She could see the effort it took just to do that small movement. “One day I’ll out-drink you.”

 

Jessica scoffed and shook her head. “Yeah. Okay, Matty.” She really did leave then, giving herself one last peek as she rounded the corner to his weird exit hallway. He was already out.

 

One day she’d tell him about her enhanced metabolism. Maybe.

 

And that was how Jessica Jones and Matthew Murdock became some weird, abnormal version of friends.

 

Jessica didn’t exactly figure out Matt’s secret, but instead had it thrust upon her when she was trying to have a perfectly normal night of drinking in her apartment. She had received a visit from a potential client who pushed her way into Jessica’s office even after the PI insisted that she wasn’t taking on any more work. The woman was not taking no for an answer so Jessica settled into her chair to hear her out.

 

That didn’t mean she _loved_ having a woman close to tears in her office when all she wanted to do was drink the bottle of whiskey that was in her bag.

 

After listening to the woman’s story Jessica promptly decided that what the woman needed was legal advice, not a PI. Luckily Jessica knew a very good lawyer or the woman would have never left. After swearing up and down that she would get Matthew Murdock in contact with her as soon as possible, the woman _finally_ left. All she wanted to do was get to her original evening plans but now felt compelled to keep her stupid promise and get ahold of Matt.

 

Of course the jackass wouldn’t be answering his phone right when she needed him to.

 

With a long sigh that echoed in the quiet room Jessica headed right back out the door to harass Matt into helping her. If he wasn’t going to answer his phone she was going to show up unannounced and deal with this stupid situation that way. She had visited his apartment a few times since dropping him off that first night, so she doubted he’d have a problem with it. Besides, she didn’t actually care if he did. Her own night had been derailed, so why shouldn’t his too?

 

Her irritation only grew when she climbed up the steps to his ridiculous apartment and found that no one was home.

 

Her “ _fuck_ ” was loud enough that the neighbor down the hall poked their head out. Jessica glared over her shoulder at the nosy woman.

 

“Got a problem, lady?” she asked. The woman scowled and ducked back into her apartment.

 

Well. Matt was going to have a fun time apologizing to her later.

 

Uninterested in returning back after coming all this way, Jessica very discreetly broke the lock keeping Matt’s door shut. He could bill her for it later. She closed the heavy wood to make it appear shut and locked before wandering in. Snooping was a definite interest for her, but she recognized she had already let herself in uninvited by breaking his lock, so she resigned herself to simply waiting on the sofa for him to get home. It couldn’t be much longer considering it was already pretty late. What could a lawyer have to do at night when he wasn’t drinking with her?

 

But as it turned out, she was very wrong. Apparently there were a lot of things for a lawyer to be doing late at night when he wasn’t with her because she had already drank a decent amount of her whiskey and was still waiting for sounds of literally anyone at the door. Where the hell could he be?

 

Finally as she was just to give up home she heard noise. Surprisingly it was at his window and not at his door though.

 

Jessica frowned, trying to make sense of what was happening. Was someone trying to break into Matt’s apartment? On the third floor? She stood up in time to see a figure coming through the window.

 

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to what she was seeing with the billboard in the background, but even when they did she honestly couldn’t believe it.

 

Daredevil was standing inside Matt’s apartment, glaring at her.

 

“You have to be shitting me,” she said, gripping the bottle tight in her hands.

 

“What are you doing here?” the vigilante growled out at her. She recognized he was trying to be intimidating, but all she could see was a man standing there in red fetish gear.

 

“I live here,” she responded, setting her bottle down just so she could cross her arms over her chest.

“You do not,” he countered, sounding so sure of himself. Jessica scoffed at his tone which was pissing her the hell off. Now she felt the need to defend her lie. What an asshole.

 

“How do you know that, devil boy?”

 

“Matthew Murdock lives here,” he responded, matching her unimpressed tone. Jessica really, really wanted to punch a devil in the face.

 

“Fine,” she relented. Jessica dropped herself back down into the sofa, trying to appear as unaffected as possible. “Is there a specific reason you’re climbing into Murdock’s apartment? Late night rendezvous? I didn’t know he was so kinky.”

 

She could hear Daredevil make a slight choking sound. _Got him._

 

“What are you doing in his apartment?” he shot back, deflecting the question. He was still talking in that stupid deep voice of his. There was no way that was real.

 

“I’ve got business with him and I’m not leaving until it’s done. You can run along and...do whatever it is you do late at night. I’ll tell him you stopped by. Should I reference you by name, Satan?”

 

Daredevil let out a very long, somehow familiar sigh from behind Jessica. She refused to even turn around to look at him. He would not persuade her to leave. Not only was it determination to get her original task done, but now she was incredibly curious as to why the vigilante would be here in the first place. What the hell was Matt up to?

 

There was silence between them for a little bit which Jessica used to go back to drinking. Daredevil didn’t leave, but he didn’t move from his spot either. He seemed to be deliberating something. He could do that for as long as he wanted. Jessica didn’t care.

 

Finally the vigilante let out a very defeated breath of air. She heard shuffling and what was probably a curse word, but still didn’t turn around.

 

What did finally make her turn was the faint, “Jessica,” called in that familiar voice again.

 

Jessica froze for a moment, bottle of whiskey halfway to her mouth. She turned in her seat as if made of steel, her body completely rigid. Standing with the helmet now off was Matt in the rest of the red suit. She blinked, trying to make sure the alcohol wasn’t inducing some sort of hallucination.

 

Nope. He was still there looking right back at her, clearly scared as all hell.

 

“Huh.” was her first response. Eloquent, as always.

 

“You didn’t give me a choice.” Matt sounded defensive, as if she was going to be mad at him for telling her. It didn’t take a genius to see that he was uncomfortable with this whole situation. He hadn’t wanted to tell her. She contemplated feeling angry about the lie, but decided that she too wouldn’t admit that she ran around the city in a leather suit pretending to be a devil.

 

“So you are kinky, then,” was her only comment, which she followed up with a snicker. The joke seemed to settle him just slightly.

 

“No.” Matt sounded incredibly unimpressed with her, which at least was a normal tone for him. “It’s armour, Jessica.”

 

Jessica hummed for a moment, as if considering that. Her eyes very pointedly raked up and down his body, continuing to judge the outfit. “Red devil armour, Matthew.”

 

He sighed and stepped further into the room. This was the last route she saw her evening taking, but oh, was she enjoying it now. He set the helmet down on the table in front of his sofa where her whiskey had just recently been sitting.

 

“I just revealed I’m Daredevil and all your only comment is that I’m kinky?” The unimpressed tone continued, as if she was suppose to feel bad about her reaction. Which she didn’t.

 

“I knew you were into some weird shit already, Murdock. You frequently have healing bruises on your face and were wincing the other day when you moved your torso. You can only use ‘I tripped’ for so long before it just seems like nonsense. Being Daredevil is a lot less weird that some of the other stuff I was picturing.”

 

That seemed to shock him. He looked like he wanted to know what she had come up with, but was also afraid to hear it. Jessica was a PI for a reason; she was observant as hell. She hadn’t fully pieced together _why_ Matt always seemed to be slightly damaged all the time, but that didn’t mean she was totally ignorant of it happening. Well, now she didn’t have to wonder anymore.

 

“Matthew Murdock is Daredevil…” She trailed off for a moment before practically shooting off the sofa to stand before him. “Are you faking blind, you asshole?” she shouted in his face.

 

Matt rubbed at his forehead as if fighting off a headache. Her yelling probably wasn’t helping that but he definitely deserved it for lying about being blind.

 

“No. Yes. It’s...complicated. I’m legally blind, yes. There’s just...other factors.” Jessica narrowed her eyes, not buying what he was trying to sell.

 

“Sounds like a lord of horseshit Murdock, so you better start explaining yourself before I kick some sense into you.”

 

Her tone begged no questioning and he clearly had picked up on that. She watched him as he stepped around her and dropped down into his sofa, costume still on. It was a ridiculous picture and she might have chuckled had she been in a better mood.

 

“I was in an accident when I was nine involving acid.” That struck a little too close for Jessica, having been through something like that herself. She hadn’t lost her eyesight, but she had lost her family. “I lost my eyesight, but it enhanced all my other senses. Under the training of a man called Stick, I learned to control and use them. So I can’t tell what colour your shirt is but I can see your general shape from your body heat, I can hear even the smallest change in breathing and sense when your heart rate changes. I…create my own image. I guess?” Matt shrugged, having not had to explain it in that much detail for a while.

 

Jessica was reluctant to believe him, but recognized it was quite an elaborate lie to try and pass off. She also thought of her own accident again, which gave her unexplainable powers.

 

“I don’t believe you,” she stated. Matt’s low chuckle had not been the response she had expected.

 

“That was a lie,” he responded in a completely sure tone. “Your heartbeat changed when you said it. You believe me.”

 

Jessica scoffed, really not happy with what was happening. “You can tell when people lie?”

 

“Yes. And when they’re afraid. Or happy. Or aroused. On and on.” He shrugged again as if this was the most natural response in the world.

 

“God, you’re weird.” She had no better response for the current situation. She had been hanging out with a human lie detector this whole time? Jessica tried to recall any big ones she might have told or any other embarrassing emotions she might have felt around him.

 

Matt smiled at her, but at least he didn’t comment on her heartbeat again.

 

So, Matthew Murdock was The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. She actually couldn’t believe her life right now.

 

She was positive that there was more to his abilities than he was saying, but decided there was time to get into that later. Right now, she just wanted to drink again. Jessica returned to the spot she had been occupying on his sofa earlier and reunited herself with her bottle of whiskey.

 

“That’s it?” Matt asked her, sounding unsure.

 

“Clearly. Unless you want to talk about your fashion choices.”

 

“No comment on what I’m doing? That it’s dangerous or stupid?”

 

Jessica scoffed. What a ridiculous question. “Why would I give a shit?” she asked, shaking her head at him. “You know it’s dangerous, I’m sure. And it’s stupid as hell. But you chose to do it anyways and I’m sure you’ve got your reasons. And that’s your own life decision man. I’m not your mother.”

 

Matt seemed genuinely stunned for a few moments. Clearly this was the first time he hadn’t actually been questioned on his actions. That made Jessica curious on how many people actually knew this secret. She’d remember to ask him later.

 

“Alright,” he finally accepted. She nodded and toasted her bottle towards him. Matt took that opportunity to grab it from her hands. She grunted but otherwise let him take his own sip. It had been a taxing night for both of them.

 

At what point had she become okay with sharing drinks with Matt? With letting him take her bottle right from her hands? That alone required a lot of trust on her part - which was not something she gave out easily. When had Matt managed to snatch it from her?

 

The realization slammed upon her that Matt had trusted her enough to tell her his secret. Sure, it had been slightly forced, but he could have just left instead of revealing himself to her. He believed in her enough to share his biggest secret.

 

Jessica felt slightly dizzy at that thought.

 

“Thanks.” It was quiet, but after hearing about his abilities she knew he’d pick it up.

 

“For what?”

 

“Telling me. I’m sure I wasn’t on your list of people to tell, but you did.” And that was about as sappy as she was getting tonight. Jessica snatched the bottle of alcohol back from him to keep herself from saying anything else.

 

“Thanks for not freaking out,” he returned, an easy smile on his face. It was still ridiculous that they were having this conversation while he sat there in his suit.

 

“Wait,” Jessica said with a frown, leaning forward on the sofa as a second realization slammed into her. “If your weird ass senses are as good as you said they are, you knew I was in your house. Why didn’t you just leave and come back?”

 

Matt chuckled for a moment before answering. “I did. Twice. You weren’t leaving. I thought maybe Daredevil might scare you off. Should have known better.”

 

Jessica couldn’t help but smile for just a moment before she sunk back down to nurse her bottle. Of course she wouldn’t be scared of some asshole in a stupid costume.

 

And now she really never would, knowing who was under that red mask.

 

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Jessica broke it again. “So, seriously though. Was his name actually Stick? Who in the hell names their kid Stick?”

 

Matt spent the next three minutes trying to control his laughter.

 

\---

 

That was how Jessica ended up here; with the closest friend she had ever had outside of Trish, demanding he pretend to be married for a weekend. It was a strange request for sure, but not the weirdest thing she had ever asked of him. Which was why he didn’t even seem fazed at the request. Thrown off, but not the least bit weirded out. If Jessica wasn’t so irritated with him right now she might have been impressed.

 

“You want me to pretend to be married to you for the weekend?” he asked in his lawyer tone. It was the one she had heard him use when he wanted to get answers out of someone he felt was telling him nonsense. The fake calm and polite tone. She hated it.

 

“I think that’s pretty clear.” Matt raised an eyebrow behind his red glasses indicating that no, it really wasn’t. Jessica sighed and shook her head. “High profile client needs me to prove her husband is cheating on her. He’s heading to some sort of ‘couple’s retreat’ for rich idiots. Trish can get me in, but I need to be part of a couple.”

 

“Wouldn’t just being at a couple’s retreat be an admission of guilt if you have to have a partner and his wife is not there with him?” he questioned. Which, okay, yeah, it was a fair point. But did he honestly think she wouldn’t have thought of that?

 

“I already tried that. Turns out, he runs the stupid thing.” Matt made a noise of understanding.

 

He seemed to at least accept that as a real answer, so that was a start. “Why not ask Trish to go with you if she’s the one getting you in?” he questioned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Well one, she’s busy this weekend,” Jessica started, counting the points on her fingers. “Two, I don’t like getting her involved in my cases. And three, it’s real fucking weird to pretend to be married to my sister, Murdock.” Sure, they weren’t actually related but Jessica considered Trish to be her one and only family member.

 

“All fair points,” Matt conceded. He paused for a moment, thinking something over. She did not like the look that came over his face while he was doing it. Whatever he was thinking about, he was feeling smug as hell about it. Matt turned to look at her directly, eyes piercing at her from behind his glasses.

 

“So you’re saying it would be less weird to pretend to be married to me?” His tone was sly, and God if that didn’t both piss her off and give her the stupid butterflies that only seemed to happen around him.

 

“Shut the hell up.” The feeling in her stomach made her respond with anger. “You going to help me or not, man?” He sat there and pretended to think for a while, fingers tapping against the desk. She was going to hit him. Seriously.

 

“You always this rude when asking for help?”

 

“You know the answer to that already, asshole.”

 

He was really pushing her buttons today. He smiled, because yes, he did know the answer. They both did.

 

“Of course I’ll help, Jessica.” He finally said with a smile. “Or should I say, of course I’ll help, darling?”

 

Pet names did nothing for her. She was not getting a warm feeling at just the idea of Matt calling her darling. Hell no.

 

She really was going to smack that stupid smug look right off his face.


	2. Fear of Flying

Most of Jessica’s cases let her remain in New York City, which was the way she preferred it. She really didn’t like travelling, and she preferred jobs that were done quickly and easily. Adding any sort of trip into the mix ruined both of those things.

 

So of course with her luck, catching this particular asshole means getting on a plane to shitty Los Angeles, which was apparently the only place rich people existed outside of New York City.

 

If she had known it would involve travelling, Jessica would have rejected the case immediately. Unfortunately, she had already agreed and taken half the payment.

 

It did help that her client - Mrs. Kingsley - was paying for all their expenses outside of Jessica’s regular charges. That meant first class for her and Matt and a cabin to themselves at this stupid event. 

 

Packing for their trip had been..interesting if you asked Matt and horrific if you asked Jessica. Matt already looked the part he was going to play. Classy suits and shiny shoes did him well.

 

It probably helped that he looked good in pretty much anything too. Not that Jessica had noticed, thank you very much.

 

Jessica’s wardrobe did not work so well for pretending to be a lawyer’s trophy wife. Motorcycle boots and ripped jeans were comfortable, but didn’t exactly scream high class. She debated buying new things for this case several times, which was only making her more and more irritated about the whole situation.

 

Finally Matt solved her problem during one of her slightly intoxicated rants about how uncomfortable the clothing was going to be.

 

“Just bring your regular stuff,” he said in a tone that implied he thought Jessica was being a bit ridiculous. 

 

“What?” she snapped back, glaring over at him and his calm demeanor. “Are you deaf too? Did you not hear anything I’ve said about this?” 

 

“Of course I have.” An eye roll would have matched that statement perfectly. “You don’t need to look like the other people there. You’re my wife, and I say I’d marry you dressed like you are.” 

 

Matt shrugged as if he hadn’t just dropped the biggest bomb on Jessica and continued to sip at the drink she had made for him. 

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah. You’re fine, Jessica. Just be yourself.” He paused and smirked for a moment. “Well, maybe a nicer version of yourself. Just for the weekend.” 

 

She could tell he was trying to break the tension that had built at his compliment, and it was working. Matthew Murdock knew her too well. 

 

Jessica scoffed and shook her head. “You have shitty taste in women, Murdock.”

 

Their travel date came upon them far too quickly in Jessica’s opinion, and she didn’t feel even close to ready. There wasn’t really a choice though, so she kept her mouth shut.

 

Upon boarding their plane after going through Airport Security, Jessica discovered that Matt did not do flying well. He was trying to act cool, but she could see how tense he was. How his eyes were flickering back and forth behind his glasses. She didn’t like it much herself, but not to the same level as him. They settled into their secluded cocoons - Matt at the window seat - and she immediately launched in.

 

“Seriously? You’re scared of flying?” Jessica honestly couldn’t believe that the man who dressed up in a devil costume and went around beating up criminals was scared of a plane. It was almost comical and she honestly couldn’t help but snicker.

 

Matt grimaced and shook his head in response. 

 

“Then why are you acting like we’re going to crash before we’ve even taken off? You’re stressing me out just looking at you.”

 

A few people walked by them, pausing Matt’s response. He held up his finger, signaling that he wasn’t avoiding the answer, he just wanted her to wait. When the other passengers had stopped passing by he started to speak in a very low voice. 

 

“It’s not the flying. It’s the...locked in a cabin with everyone’s scents and heartbeats. All the noise from the plane itself isn’t great either...” Matt trailed off, a very uncomfortable look coming over his face. “It messes with my senses and makes it hard to see what’s around me.”

 

Jessica hadn’t considered that and now hated that they were travelling even more than before - if that was even possible. She knew it was a lot for Matt to leave his city for any length of time, so the fact that he was doing it to help her out was a gesture that did not escape Jessica’s notice. And now the next few hours were going to be literal hell for him.

 

She was going to demand double from her client at the end of this. 

 

The entrance to the plane was being closed, sealing them up inside. Any moment now they would be ready to take off and this hellish job would officially start. 

 

“Anything that will make it better?” she asked. There wasn’t a lot she could do while on a plane, but she could at least try. Both for him, and herself. She didn’t need a panicky Matt the entire ride. 

 

He seemed to think on that for a few moments, clearly unsure of what exactly would help or not. Travellers, they both were not. 

 

“Alcohol,” he finally settled on, making Jessica grin. By the look on his face, that's what he had been going for. “No, but I’ve got some pills from Claire to knock me right out. Just...distract me till they kick in. Talk. It gives me something to focus on.”

 

Jessica couldn’t help but crinkle her nose in disgust. She didn’t do long talks. Hell, she didn’t do short ones. The idea of engaging in a long conversation with Matt wasn’t exactly ideal for her. 

 

He must have sensed her hesitation, because he huffed out a small laugh. “Just until they kick in.” He was already pulling them out of his carry on and Jessica personally knew that medical grade stuff kicked in pretty quick. 

 

Fine. She’d talk.

 

“We can go over the shit you need to know about me for this thing,” she offered. That was an easy escape from actual conversation. It was important they didn’t fuck this up, so she could handle it. It was for the case, not because she wanted to sit and talk with him.

 

“I already know it,” he said with an easy smile. He didn’t have any water with him, but that didn’t seem to matter when he dry-swallowed the pills right there. Jessica wanted to gag. Animal. 

 

“You do not,” she said with a scoff, rolling her eyes. Matt gave her one of his shit-eating grins which meant she really, really wasn’t going to like what was coming next.

 

Matt sunk a bit further in his seat, getting comfortable before he launched in. “Jessica Jones, you are thirty-two years old with no tattoos and several scars. For this case you are playing the rich lawyer’s wife,” Matthew raised his eyebrow at that, making her huff. “Because being a PI wouldn’t work for this. You don’t care for Chinese food or pasta but you enjoy a good brunch. You don’t cook. You don’t get up before eleven unless forced and you don’t sleep before one in the morning - on a good day.” 

 

The plane had started ferrying during his speech, which had caused him to grip the armrests so hard his knuckles were turning white, but otherwise he seemed okay. 

 

He was looking so damn smug but Jessica couldn’t open her mouth to stop him. Having all this information about herself given by someone she didn’t expect to know it was shocking to say the least. He continued before she could get a snippy comment out. 

 

“You’ll drink pretty much anything put in front of you but Scotch is your preferred drink. No pets.” 

 

Matthew stopped to yawn, stretching his body out for a moment before contracting it back in again. The recounting information was clearly helping, even if Jessica didn’t enjoy hearing it. 

 

“What. The hell,” Jessica deadpanned, unsure of how else to respond.

 

Matthew chuckled and shrugged. “I’m observant. We spend enough time together that I should know at least some of these things.”

 

Which, okay, fair. If they were normal people. If Jessica was the type of person to give up information about herself easily. But she  _ wasn’t. _ And he still knew all that. Jessica frowned, her anxiety growing. 

 

Quietly she repeated her mantra to herself. “Birch Street. Higgins Drive.”

 

The asshole of course could hear her. “I’m sure you know random stuff about me too, Jess.”

 

That made her pause for just a moment, because no she sure as hell didn’t. Which again made her frown, because he had known what to do to distract her.

 

And now that she really was thinking on it, maybe she did. He didn’t technically have a favourite colour because he couldn’t see them, but he had a real fondness for red. Dramatic asshole. He only liked expensive foods, clothing, and literally anything else because they were what he called ‘pure’ and didn’t cause issues with his senses. He was a Catholic with a serious martyr complex who couldn’t help but try and save the whole damn world. His dad had been a boxer and he had met his best friend Foggy in university. No tattoos, hell of a lot of scars.

 

It took her a lot longer than him to pull up those facts, but still, she  _ knew _ them. When the hell had she gotten to this point?

 

“I hate you,” she snapped at the end of her realization. Matthew smirked, which didn’t make this any better. She still wasn’t excited about how much he knew about her, but at least they were even.

 

“Is that any way to talk to your husband?” He responded, sounding quite sleepy. Soon enough he’d be out and Jessica would be free.

 

“How long have we been married? Didn’t list that one.” Okay, and maybe she sounded a bit like a petulant child, but he didn’t make a comment so she was going to pretend her voice hadn’t come out like that.

 

“I was thinking a year. Long enough to be out of the frightening honeymoon phase, but not long enough to draw too much attention.”

 

Damn him. That’s what she had been thinking. “How long did we date?”

 

“Two years. I proposed at dinner. You squealed.”

 

That made Jessica grit her teeth. She didn’t squeal. Not even for a case. “You squealed, asshole.”

 

Matthew chuckled, which she assumed was him letting that drop. “Met at a charity dinner that Trish dragged you to. You looked stunning in a black silk dress. You borrowed one of Trish’s perfumes.”

 

“How would you even know the colour?”

 

“You told me.”

 

Jessica huffed, not happy with how this was going. He was...too good at this. Too attentive. Sure, in the long run it was probably going to make this job easier, but still. 

 

“I mean, if that doesn’t work for you, we can change the story to something different.” He shrugged, signaling it really didn’t matter to him either way. 

 

“Whatever. Leave it.”

 

Jessica sunk into her seat, arms crossed over her chest. She really didn’t like when he got the upper hand.

 

After at least ten minutes of silence Jessica opened her mouth to ask another snarky question but found him asleep, the pills having already kicked in. 

 

Thank God. 

 

She watched him for a few moments now that he couldn’t tell she was doing it. His features were completely relaxed while he was asleep, which made him look a little bit younger. He was unguarded like this, something that didn’t happen often with either of him. It was...nice.

 

And with that thought Jessica snapped her head back to face forward and very pointedly kept it there for the rest of the flight. She didn’t do wistful stares. His stupid attentiveness was messing with her head. 

 

With him knocked out she could stick her headphones in and possibly sleep for a bit herself in preparation. Everything ahead of them was going to be tiring as hell.

 

Their landing in LAX was completely uneventful. Thank God. 

 

Matt was still a little groggy as they walked off, but manageably so. He kept hold of Jessica’s arm while they disembarked, trusting her to get him to safety before he became fully alert again.

 

LAX was busy as all hell, which Jessica had to assume wasn’t helping his senses much. But they were moving at least - not strapped down to a chair. And there was no added noise from the plane. Matt was tense beside her, but seemed better than he had been when they first boarded. 

 

Luckily it was easy enough to navigate even with all the people. Jessica took the lead and with her aggressive elbowing they made it through in what was probably record time for anyone at this airport. God, she needed a drink before they reached their final destination.

 

Because Mrs. Kingsley was sparing no expense to catch her husband, a limo driver was waiting after baggage to pick up the pair of them. He stood all among all the other drivers, his stoic face a welcome sight for Jessica amongst all the fake smiles around them. His paper had her last name scribbled out, which made her smirk.

 

Their driver introduced himself as Kit and took their luggage to load into the back while they climbed in. Continuing with the charade, Jessica helped Matt into the car before following behind him. Once the door was shut and the divider was up she felt like she could finally take a breath of air. 

 

“Remind me to never travel again,” she said with a sigh, already searching the limo for where they kept the drinks. 

 

Matt smirked and knowing exactly what she was looking for, handed her the scotch from the bar beside him. “It was horrendous,” he agreed in a light tone. 

 

Jessica made a pleased sound as she accepted the bottle. It was high class stuff - something Matt might have in his home with his picky palate - which meant Jessica was already in a better mood.

 

Matt seemed to be settling down now that they were on their own as well. He was leaning back against the pristine leather seats, his head back with his eyes towards the ceiling. 

 

Even after a terrible flight where he was passed out for most of it followed by a mad dash through the airport, he looked so well put together. His suit was still impeccable, and as always it looked as if it was cut literally just to exist on his frame.

 

He swore up and down to her and Foggy that he shopped based on feel alone, but they weren’t buying it. His hair was a bit of a tousled mess, but it suited him. 

 

And that was right where Jessica cut herself off and pointedly looked towards the window. That was not an acceptable thought to be having about Matthew Murdock, especially when they were about to pretend to be married for a weekend. 

 

Nothing suited him. He was a terrible, terrible looking man.

 

“Your heartbeat accelerated. Are you okay?” Matt’s question interrupted the insults she was throwing his way in her head. 

 

His abilities were literally the worst.

 

“I hate when you do that shit,” Jessica mumbled, frowning out the window.

 

Matt shrugged but at least his next words sounded slightly sheepish. “I try to block it out most of the time. It’s harder when we’re sitting alone and enclosed like this. Plus, I know this whole weekend is abnormal territory for you. I was making sure you weren’t freaking out.”

 

Jessica scoffed. Freak out? Who the hell did Matt think he was?

 

Except...this whole thing  _ was _ freaking her out. And sure her heart rate changing hadn't been specifically about the weekend, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t stressing about having to be married for a few days. And now he was being attentive about it, which wasn’t helping her anxiety levels. What the hell was that about?

 

God, she hated when he was right. 

 

“I’m fine.” She finally responded. He made his ‘I don’t believe you but I’m not going to say anything’ noise but otherwise left her defense alone.

 

“Want me to focus on the driver instead? Bet I could tell you what he had for lunch,” Matt finally said after a few minutes of tense silence.

 

It caught her off guard, pulling an involuntary laugh from her chest. “God, you’re so weird.” She turned to look at him and found he had an expectant look on his face. “Do it.”

 

Matt grinned and started listing everything he could about their driver. 

 

Their ride was just as uneventful as their flight had been - though decidedly less stressful. Jessica was sure there was some lovely scenery going by, but she had no real interest in watching it. She didn’t do the whole ‘tourist thing’.

 

In fact, she would much rather still be in New York and not about to pretend to be married to one of her very few friends in stupid Los Angeles. 

 

The driver gave them a ten minute warning as they started to come upon the retreat location. 

Matt and Jessica stirred from their stagnant positions. Her, to look out the window, and him to focus on what has coming ahead.

 

Out of the corner of her eyes Jessica watched Matt dig around in a pocket for a moment. He produced something small that she couldn’t see in his fist. Luckily, he didn’t seem interested in letting the suspense build.

 

“Jones,” he called, getting her attention. Jessica turned and he tossed an item at her. Her reflexes weren’t nearly as good as his, but she still caught the object without a problem. Sitting in her hand was an diamond engagement ring and a wedding band. 

 

“How traditional,” she commented, bringing the pieces of jewelry up to examine them in the light. 

 

“I’m Catholic.” She snorted at his explication before slipping the two rings on. 

 

They felt...weird. Jewelry had never really been her thing and she had never pictured herself with a wedding band on. The rings were small, but they created a heavy weight on her finger. 

 

“Are they real?” she asked out of curiosity, causing Matt to laugh.

 

“No. But they’ll pass for anyone not looking too closely.” That suited her just fine. She didn’t expect him to shell out big bucks for a ring to go along with her plan.

 

She watched him slip on his own band while still examining her own. 

 

“It’s official now, Mr. Jones.” Matt wrinkled his nose in distaste and shook his head. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he didn’t like. “Well I’m sure as hell not changing mine to Mrs. Murdock,” she snapped, sounding a bit more aggressive than intended. 

 

Even in a fake marriage she wasn’t going to be pressured into any sexist bullshit. 

 

“No, no. Of course not.” Matt spoke in a calming voice, which meant he knew he was treading in dangerous territory. “I thought we’d combine them. It’s fairly popular with young couples now.” Which sounded ridiculous coming from Matt’s mouth. Young couples. He sounded like an old man.

 

“Are Catholics even allowed to do that?” she asked with a smirk. Matt shrugged. 

 

“It’s not real.” He reminded her, effectively avoiding actually answering her question. “Murdock-Jones? Or I suppose we could be Jones-Murdock.”

 

Jessica thought them both over. Was this something couples actually had to do? Plan out their last names? She scoffed to herself. What a ridiculous tradition. 

 

“I already made the reservations under Murdock-Jones so this discussion is pointless. We’re sticking with that.”

 

Matt’s eyebrows shot straight up. Clearly it surprised him she had thought this far ahead. Or maybe it was that she put his name first. She did like the idea of her name before his, but had to admit it sounded much better the other way around. 

 

“Now it’s official.” Jessica could hear the smirk on his lips without looking over. How annoying. “Should we hold hands?”

 

Jessica dropped her hand, finally satisfied with the jewelry on her finger. Even though he couldn’t see it, she gave Matt the harshest glare she could muster up. “Don’t push your luck.”

 

Their destination loomed before them and was just about as ridiculous as Jessica had pictured. The first thing she saw was the disgustingly ornate fence that surrounded the grounds. It was black and gold and pretty much one of the ugliest things she had ever seen. 

 

It was a little unfair that only she had to suffer this assault on the eyes. 

 

As they got closer to the front entrance more and more came into view. The lawn behind the ugly fence was a perfect shade of green that looked like it had recently been fresh cut. She was pretty sure LA was in a drought, which made her glare at the offending colour. There was also very well maintained bushes, flowerbeds, and trees peppered around.

 

All in all, she could already tell this guy was a huge asshole. 

 

Closer in she picked out the cabins they would be using. It was a dumb name for them considering they looked nothing at all like cabins and more like tiny manors. She supposed anything less would really be ‘roughing it’ for these types of people. They all had just the smallest differences for variety while still looking mostly uniform. 

 

Right at the entrance there was one giant main building that looked similar to the cabins. She assumed this was where Mr. Kingsley stayed and where a lot of their indoor activities took place. 

 

She couldn’t see it, but Mrs. Kingsley had informed her there was a beach and pretty decent walking trails on the grounds as well. Couldn’t leave their guests bored, right?

 

This place was ridiculous. 

 

Once parked at the entrance to the grounds, Jessica and Matt climbed out on opposite sides of the vehicle. Jessica came around to Matt’s side - which was facing the main gate - and let him take her arm. Their driver was already unloading their things and assured them he would take it all up to their personal cabin. 

 

Thank god this place didn’t lump all the couples together in one cabin. There was only so much Jessica could take. 

 

Jessica took one calming breath and felt Matt do the same at her side. Maybe it was just to comfort her, maybe he actually needed it. Either way, she felt like they were preparing for a battle.

 

Jessica started off towards the camp and Matt followed at her side with ease. He needed no warning from her, which she couldn't decide if it was due to his abilities, or just because she had led him around more than a few times. Probably both, she decided.

 

“Ready, Jess?” Matt asked in a sweet voice. It took all her will not to physically recoil. She reminded herself that they were  _ married _ right now. He was playing the part she had asked of him.

 

“Of course.” She couldn’t conjure up as much sweetness as he seemed to have found, but she didn’t sound totally revolted which was probably as good as it was going to get from her. Matt smiled and gave her a quick nod as Jessica lead them closer and closer to a literal nightmare.

 

Despite how large the grounds appeared, the main building was much closer to the entrance than Jessica had expected. They followed a pristine grey brick path that seemed to curve for no reason other than aesthetic.

 

They’d been in the grounds for less than five minutes and already Jessica wanted to bolt. The only thing that kept her moving ahead instead of backwards was the slightly comforting weight of Matt at her side. She didn’t belong in a place like this with these types of people. It was all wrong. And she certainly didn’t belong as Matt’s wife. 

 

Jessica opened the large glass doors of the main building and let Matt step in first before she followed. The inside looked exactly like what she had pictured. Over the top and ugly. Did they really need to keep proving that this place had money? It was hard to miss.

 

The receptionist at the front desk looked the she could have been made of plastic. The fake smile on her face really matched the look too. She was eyeing them both up and down, clearly judging them. Sure, Jessica didn’t look like she belonged here but Matt sure as hell did, which mean she was being a genuine asshole.

 

Jessica felt a tiny bit more in her element. She was good at dealing with assholes. Even plastic ones.

 

The pair stepped up to the counter and Jessica felt Matt pull his arm back from her’s to rest it on the counter.

 

“Do you have a reservation?” the woman asked in the snottiest voice Jessica had ever heard. Which really was saying something considering she was from New York.

 

“We do.” Matt responded before Jessica could open her mouth and say something snarky, which was probably for the best. Jessica recognized that getting kicked out on the first day would ruin her investigation. He could take the lead just this once. 

 

Matt had that stupid charming smile on his face and his head tilted just slightly like he was some sort of puppy. “It’s for Murdock-Jones.” 

 

Jessica did not miss the way the woman softened just a bit at Matt’s voice or the way she seemed far more happy to help. 

 

“Ahhh, yes! Here you are! You’ve got the presidential package.” Mrs. Kingsley really _ had _ gone all out then. “How lovely. You’re very generous to your wife.” The receptionist batted her eyes a couple times, not even glancing in Jessica’s direction as she said it. Her perfectly manicured fingers brushed over Matt’s as she handed over their pamphlets and schedules. 

 

“My name is Angel and you can call the front desk if you need anything at all.” Her voice made Jessica want to throw up. It was fake sweet and pitched lower than necessary. 

 

Jessica could practically feel her teeth getting smaller as she ground them together in irritation. Matt wasn’t her real husband, but this woman didn’t know that so who the hell was she to hit on him like this? At a couples retreat? Was it like the first test, or something?

 

What she wouldn’t do to punch something into dust right now. 

 

The surge of jealousy she was feeling right now was ridiculous and Jessica did her best to shove it down as far as she could. Matt was not  _ her’s _ , nor did she  _ want _ him to be. This ruse of theirs was already messing with her head. 

 

Matt smiled and took their things before stepping back to wrap an arm around Jessica’s waist. The physical contact warmed the spots where his arm sat and Jessica felt the jealousy inside her tame just a bit. 

 

“She deserves it. Jessica is very important to me,” he said in a happy voice. “Thank you for the offer, but I’m sure we’ll be fine on our own. You’ve given us lots of information.” Matt held up the papers he had just collected from Angel.

 

The woman’s smile looked a little more polite than it had before, and Jessica was sure her own looked more triumphant. 

 

That’s what she got for hitting on someone’s fake husband!

 

Jessica linked her arm with Matt’s again and finally she led them back out the way they came into the hot sticky air. Even though it was nothing like New York’s air, she felt like she could finally take a proper breath now that they were away from Angel. She took them down the path a few steps, getting away from that toxic building.

 

“Didn’t like Angel much?” Matt asked her with a far too innocent to be true voice. She could feel him looking at the side of her face. 

 

“Another word and I’ll leave you here to play blind alone.” She said it quietly, always careful of his secret for him, even though it was clear they were alone. 

 

“I’m sure Angel would get me home.” He was snickering and Jessica was seriously going to hit him.

 

She started to pull her arm away from his but Matt tightened his grip, keeping her where she was. They both knew she could get out of the hold in a second if she wanted to, but they also both knew she wouldn’t.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized while still laughing. “Couldn’t help it. Don’t worry, she’s not my type.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what’s your type, Murdock?” Jessica knew she was taking the bait, but couldn’t help herself. Matt knew just how to push her buttons. 

 

God, she really did spend too much time with him.

 

“Angry women who like to drink, apparently.” 

 

Jessica was honest to god blushing. Holy shit. He was literally the worst. She should have fake married Trish. Anything would be better than this. 

 

“You’re an asshole,” she snapped out, her face still a little pink.

 

“Maybe. But you married me. Come on, we’re in cabin five, darling.” 

 

Jessica huffed and stood her ground for another moment before leading them to their assigned house for the weekend.

 

The cabins had enough space between them that it was a decent walk from the first all the way down to the fifth. She hated them even more now that she was up close and not driving by in the back of a limo. 

 

“Is this really how people choose to live?” she asked, as if Matt could see exactly what she was seeing. 

 

Matt chuckled and shrugged, dragging her arm up with his for a moment. “Apparently.”

 

“I miss my apartment.” 

 

“Your apartment has a hole in the wall.” Matt gently reminded her. She had never bothered to fix that. If he had been surprised it was there the first time she let him into her home, he hadn’t shown it. 

 

“I  _ miss _ my apartment,” she said again, this time in a harder tone. Matt laughed but otherwise made no further comments. 

 

When they reached their assigned cabin Jessica paused outside to mentally prepare herself for what they’d find inside. She was sure it was going to be atrocious. 

 

Once again, Matt proved he knew her a little  _ too _ well. “We can put a hole in the wall, if it makes you feel better.”

 

Jessica rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle. “Let’s go, Murdock.” The pair finally went the rest of the way up the path and let themselves into their cabin.

 

Jessica’s hell weekend had officially begun. 


	3. I Need a Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, it's an update! 
> 
> A big thank you to Captain_Clueless/Martial-quill who helped write a lot of what's in here and is the reason you all have an update right now instead of in another two weeks, as that was the pace I was working at on my own. 
> 
> Go check out all her work because it's fantastic and she honestly writes Matt and Jessica SO FLIPPING WELL.
> 
> I hope everyone had a lovely holiday (Or a lovely few weeks if you don't celebrate anything!)
> 
> Enjoy~~

The interior was just as ugly as the exterior. 

 

As soon as they had stepped inside Matt let his arm drop from Jessica’s and wandered into their temporary home with ease.

 

“Weirdo,” Jessica mumbled as he walked away, knowing he could hear it anyways. 

 

There was a whole lot of gold accents everywhere - which she supposed was to make it look elegant? The furniture looked like no one had ever touched it and she understood why. It was more like museum furniture than anything actually comfortable.

 

She did happily note that there was a very, very large television in their main room and a well stocked bar and she had unlimited access to. They would be her small bright spots in this dark weekend.

 

She could hear Matt already looking through their kitchen, cupboards opening and closing as he moved along. The fridge opened as well, and then he called back at her. 

 

“It’s fully stocked.”

 

“Oh  _ wow.  _ What a _ blessing. _ ” She probably couldn’t sound any more sarcastic even if she tried. Matt laughed from the next room over and she heard the fridge shut again.

 

“Means we don’t have to eat meals with the group all the time. They are expecting us to eat here too.”

 

Okay, fine. That was actually a blessing. “I don’t cook,” she retaliated. 

 

Matt had appeared again, leaning on the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room.

 

“I am aware,” he deadpanned, making her narrow her eyes at him. “I can. I’ll cover it.”

 

“Since when the hell do you cook?” Really, his talents shouldn’t surprise her at this point. Why wouldn’t a man with superpowers be able to cook?

 

He shrugged and smirked. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes again.

 

“Probably because you’re picky as hell and no-one else can please your  _ sensitive palate _ ,” she said sensitive in a high pitched tone, clearly mocking him.

 

“Do you want food here, or not?” he asked, raising one eyebrow.

 

Jessica mentally weighed the merits of eating with the others, or eating her words. The generally terrible quality of human beings won out in the end. “Fine. Your palate is totally normal and you’re not at all a picky eater.”

 

Matt laughed and shook his head at her. There was a genuine look of amusement on his face, which made the corner of Jessica’s mouth pull up just a bit. “Better.” He sobered up a bit and sighed. “We do have to eat out tonight. Our first scheduled event is the welcome mixer. I assume Mr. Kingsley will be there.”

 

A long groan escaped from Jessica and she dropped herself back into their sofa, stretching out and taking up as much space as possible. “I hate this guy,” she snapped, glaring up at nothing.

 

“You’ll really love it when we get the proof then.” Matt said with a shrug, as if he knew everything.

 

He was right but that didn’t mean she liked admitting it, even to herself.

 

The driver had left their suitcases just inside the door. Clearly done with his kitchen exploration, Matt picked them both up - one in each hand - and Jessica spent a good thirty seconds telling herself to  _ not _ look at the muscles beneath his suit that allowed him to do that. It wasn’t that impressive. She could do it too. 

 

“Come on. We’ll put this stuff away and get ready for dinner.” 

 

Jessica let out an unimpressed sigh, before finally getting up to follow Matt upstairs. Despite their large cabin, there was of course only one bedroom upstairs. It clearly wasn’t good for ‘couple’s bonding’ if people slept in different rooms. Matt entered their bedroom first with Jessica following close behind. 

 

And there lied their first big problem. One bed. Sure, it was a giant, ridiculous bed, but it was still just  _ one _ bed. 

 

The pair stood there silently. Jessica glared at the offending piece of furniture.

 

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Matt offered, after a few moments of silence. He sounded completely sincere, and not upset at all. Which only made Jessica feel worse. 

 

She watched as Matt dropped their suitcases at the end of the bed. He had come here because she had asked even though travelling was terrible for him. He was putting on a show for her all weekend. Now he was going to sleep on the floor too?

 

Something a lot like guilt was building inside Jessica and she really didn’t like it. Matt made her feel stupid emotions that were locked away for anyone else. 

 

And honestly, what in the hell did it matter? They were both grown ass adults, not giggly teenagers being seperated by their mothers. Jessica had had men in her bed before. Maybe not specifically for sleeping - but still. This should be easier than that. 

 

And it was  _ Matt _ . If anyone wasn’t going to be weird about it, it was him.

 

He was already digging around in his own suitcase when she finally spoke. “You’re not sleeping on the floor.”

 

Matt turned around, a confused frown on his face. “What?”

 

“You heard me,” Jessica snapped. “You’ll be stiff and tired, and that won’t help anyone. The bed’s huge. We can both fit fine.”

 

He didn’t look any less confused. He did look very focussed, though, which means he was listening to the things she wasn’t actually saying out loud. It was annoying, but she supposed it was fine this once. It was a weird statement for her. In his position, she might be checking her heartbeat too.

 

“You….want to share….the bed?” Matt spoke slowly as if the words would make more sense if he did. Unfortunately, it still sounded ridiculous even at that speed. 

 

“We’re both adults, Murdock. Who cares? You’ve got nothing I haven’t seen before and I need you rested and functioning.” Sure. That sounded believable.

 

Jessica rolled her eyes as if it was an extreme bother that he was even asking. She stepped around the still shocked man to lay her own suitcase down flat. If he was putting away his things, she probably should too.

 

“Okay,” he said finally, spurring back into action. He continued to unpack at Jessica’s side. 

 

“Okay.”

 

Unpacking didn’t take long considering Jessica didn’t carry much around in the first place, and Matt was disgustingly organized. Bits of them were now scattered around the glittering, sterile room. Jessica had thrown a couple different pairs of shoes in the closet, and Matt’s shaving supplies were on the counter in their large bathroom. They each had a side in the dresser - three drawers each - and a couple things hanging up. 

 

Jessica felt incredibly drained. Unpacking wasn’t difficult, but it was the whole day that was dragging her down. And now she had to go to some stupid, fancy party with a bunch of rich couples having ‘problems’. 

 

Jesus. She should have never taken this case. 

 

With a large huff she dropped herself down on the bed, her calves and feet still dangling off the side. 

 

“Go without me,” she grumbled into the bedspread. 

 

She could hear his laughter through all the bedding, but elected not to sit up and say anything since it didn’t sound malicious and this bed was  _ so comfy. _

 

Everything about this place sucked, except for apparently the very expensive mattress and sheets their bed had been made up with. She was sure if she reached out for the pillows, they would feel like heaven too. 

 

Okay. Maybe this wasn’t the absolutely worst place she had ever been then.

 

This stuff might even work for sensitive baby Matt. Jessica snorted into the sheets. 

 

“Think of all the gossip if I show up alone, first night,” Matt countered, sounding more amused than actually worried. “We’d be stuck in extra bonding sessions for sure.”

 

That was actually a pretty terrifying threat. Jessica stirred slightly, but still didn’t get up. 

 

“I bet they’ve got a full bar,” he coaxed.

 

“We have a bar,” she shot back.

 

There was a moment where she could tell he was trying to think up something good. 

 

“They’ll have more drink options. And you won't have to make it yourself,” he finally settled on. “And you can’t catch this guy from here.”

 

There was a beat or two of silence before Jessica popped up, shuffling to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m going because I have to do my damn job and that’s it.” 

 

Matt nodded with a straight face.

 

She didn't have to dress up. She was well aware of that. But Trish had convinced her to pack a few nice things after settling on her normal wardrobe and Matt was changing into an even nicer suit than what he was wearing before so if there was going to be one night where she made a good impression, this was going to be it. Besides, her all dressed up matched the story of how they first met.

 

Small details were important.

 

So from the bottom of her suitcase where she had left it while unpacking, Jessica dragged out one of the nice, tight-fitting cocktail dresses she had brought along. It was a dark red halterneck, standing out against her skin and her hair. It hadn’t crushed in the travel. That was good. 

 

Trish had tried to insist upon heels, but that was one hard line Jessica was not willing to cross. How the hell was she supposed to work in heels? Instead she had opted for a nice pair of black flats, which worked with the dress. 

 

Technically she could change where she stood. It wasn’t like Matt could actually  _ see _ her doing it or anything. And they were both adults. Still, something stopped her from just dropping her clothing right there and instead she tucked herself away in the bathroom.

 

It was more practical anyways. She could do her hair while she was there too.

 

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in her chosen outfit, her hair now done up in a messy knot at the top of her head. She didn’t tie her hair up often - or ever - so the whole look was making her feel….off.

 

Matt was seated on the bed when she stepped out, all dressed and ready himself. He looked up at the sound of her emerging and had a funny little smile on his face.   

 

Fuck. No one should be allowed to make that face in a suit like that.

 

“That’s a dress,” he commented, nodding towards her.

 

Jessica looked down at her outfit as if she might have forgotten exactly what she was wearing. “Brilliant. I can see why you’re a Columbia guy now.” 

 

“You weren’t going to pack any dresses.” He ignored her snarky remark, as he often did. He was too used to them. 

 

That was a problem.

 

“Trish might have suggested it would be a good idea to just have one or two. And then shoved them in my bag.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Jessica narrowed her eyes at the casual response from the man who was still just sitting on the bed. 

 

“Doesn’t it look good?” The question felt weird on her tongue. She didn’t ask things like that. She didn’t fucking  _ care _ about things like that.

 

Matt smirked, waving at his sunglasses. “Fabulous, dear,” he said, tone deadpan again. 

 

“Oh, fuck. Right. Sorry.” She did that a lot. She was surprised he was still so patient about it.

 

Matt shrugged and gave her that nice little smile that she often associated with this kind of mistake. “Happens. I’m sure you look great.” There was a pause, as he tilted his head back a little. “What’s the fabric?” 

 

...okay, how the hell was she supposed to know that one? 

 

“Murdock, I have  _ no fucking clue _ what it’s made of,” she said, trying to keep most of the snap out of her tone. Fair was fair. She  _ had _ fucked up. “You tell me. You’ve got your weird sonar shit.”

 

Matt laughed at that and finally stood up from the bed. He crossed the small room in about three steps and came to stand directly in front of her. 

 

Shit. What had she started?

 

He reached up slow enough that she could push his hand away if she wanted to and ran two fingers, starting at the back of her neck and finding the strap and trailing down the collar, skirting the edges of the dress. His touch was warm through the fabric, and she felt her mouth go dry. Shit. She never should have taken any case that led to California. 

 

His fingers rested on the point where the neckline flowed into the dress, at the hollow of her collarbone for one beat, two, and he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing.

 

“Silk,” he said, voice a little lower and rougher than normal. “You’re wearing silk.” 

 

Well, that made sense. Trish did have excellent taste. They’d have to have a chat about  _ why  _ she had a silk dress in exactly Jessica’s size on hand though.

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

Matt had taken a step back from her and ducked his head just slightly. But not before Jessica could see the slight pink tint to his cheeks. 

 

Matthew Murdock was honest to god blushing. She wanted to snicker and point that out but decided to keep her mouth shut. Just this once.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Good. That’s settled. Can we leave now?”

 

He laughed and picked up his cane that had been leaning against the end of the bed.

 

The mixer was being held in the dining hall which was attached to the main building where they had met Angel.

 

So Jessica already hated it.

 

It was easy enough to find with the ridiculous amount of signage the place had up. Did they think they were housing children? 

 

By the time Matt and Jessica walked in there was already music playing and several couples standing around chatting. She took one look at some of the wives and realized that yes, they  _ were _ housing children or damn near close to it.

 

Some of the men had to be two times their age, at a conservative estimate. God. This was the worst.

 

There were going to have to be  _ social _ with these people. She needed a drink.

 

“I need a drink.” 

 

“I’m shocked.” 

 

They were in public. She could not shove her blind husband across the room.

 

“Screw you.”

 

“I mean, if you want, sure.” 

 

How did he manage to make his smirk  _ audible _ ? 

 

“You wish, Murdock.”

  
And with that, she pulled her arm from his and stomped across the room to the bar. It made less of an impact without her boots, but felt good nonetheless. 

 

_ You wish? _ What, was she twelve?

 

It had been going on all day. The flickers of anger and resentment when Angel had flirted with him. The way her mouth had gone dry at his touch. God, she’d  _ agreed to share the bed  _ with him. And now, him being able to put her off balance so goddamn easily.

 

_...fuck! _

 

She was  _ never fucking travelling _ again, not if it led to things like...like…

 

_ Like realising you’re in love with your friend? _ Suggested the little voice in her head that sounded a lot like Trish.

 

_ Shut the fuck up, _ Jessica suggested.

 

“Excuse me?” someone said.

 

Blond lady, on her left, perfectly curled hair floating in waves around her shoulders, dark green dress highlighting pretty green eyes. Couldn’t be more than, say, twenty-two. At the oldest. And now, looking extremely offended.

 

... _ ohh _ , she’d said that out loud.

 

Uninterested in dealing with the fallout of that, Jessica hurried her pace up and continued to the bar. As they had arrived after pretty much everyone else there was no real wait for her to finally get her first drink of the night.

 

There was no way she was going back to Matt just yet so the bar stool was her best option at this point. She climbed up, minding her dress because she’d never had to climb anywhere in a dress, and gripped her drink the second the bourbon arrived like it was a lifeline.

 

There was an entire row of empty bar stools. Literally. Everyone else was up talking in the centre of the room. And yet, a man who seemed to appear out of nowhere chose to sit down directly to Jessica’s left. 

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

He was much younger than most of the other husbands in the room - probably not much older than her, actually, early thirties tops - with decently attractive features. He was tall and blond and Jessica was sure his jawline was something women went weak in the knees for. 

 

He was hot. But he was wearing far too much cologne and he was sitting far too fucking close to her. 

 

“You having a good time?” His voice was smooth, but it set her on edge. He was the type of guy who knew he was attractive and expected to get what he wanted because of it. 

 

Jessica looked over her shoulder, trying to find the one woman standing alone so she could get her to come over and collect her husband before Jessica decked him in the face. There was just a sea of couples though, and no one she could pinpoint as standing on their own. 

 

She turned back to her drink and took a long sip instead of answering his question.

 

“Hey, gorgeous. C’mon, talk to me.”

 

There was a slight slur to his words, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She normally wasn’t one to judge heavy drinking, but was this really the place for it? She couldn’t even give him her customary, ‘fuck off’ because she had to be on her best behaviour and _ not _ draw attention to her and Matt.

 

“I’m just getting my  _ husband _ a vodka martini, excuse me,” Jessica said, her voice higher pitched and fake as hell. For whatever reason, that voice tended to work when she wanted information.

 

Sadly, it would appear that it did not work on assholes hitting on her during a couples retreat. 

 

“Aww, c’mon, baby, don’t be like that,” he whined at her, reaching out for her arm. 

 

Jesus Christ, did women actually like this sort of shit? She pulled her arm back before he could make contact, and he actually, honest to god, pouted at her. 

 

She was going to knock his teeth in. Her grip tightened around her glass and she had to hold herself back from actually shattering it. She had to do it, their cover be damned. She was going to put this asshole in his place.

 

As she turns in her seat to face him for this well deserved tell off, Matt gracefully slides up to her and settles his arm on the back of her stool and against her back. “Hey.” His voice was...off. Not mean or angry but just...different. She frowned at him for a moment, trying to place it. 

 

“Everything okay, Jess?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” She moved a little closer to him, leaning against his chest as she looked back at the asshole. “He was just leaving.”

 

Her visitor looked angry for a moment before he composed himself. When he stood from the bar stool he was just a head or so taller than Matt. She was sure he was thinking that made him intimidating. 

 

That was actually pretty funny. 

 

“I heard.” He turned his face in the general direction of the other man. “Do yourself a favour. Don’t you ever, and I mean  _ ever,  _ hit on my wife again.”

 

For just a moment as Matt smiled at the other man, she saw Daredevil bleeding through. 

 

And  _ fuck _ , that shouldn’t be as hot as it was. 

 

The other man paled a little. “I’m sorry, is that a threat?”

 

Matt’s smile widened, violent and vicious, canines on display. “Promise.” 

 

The man narrowed his eyes and seemed to contemplate creating an even bigger scene than he already had. But Matt was holding his ground and that was probably new for this asshole. 

 

In the end, he thought better of starting a fight with a blind man over his wife and took a couple steps back. 

 

Jessica was certain this wasn’t the end though. They would see him again.

 

“My bad. I hope you two have a lovely evening.” There was no apology. People like him didn’t say sorry. His eyes were narrowed, as his gaze flicked to Matt’s hands, wrapped around his cane.

 

...fuck, Matt wasn’t wearing his ring. He must have forgotten to put it on, between unpacking. And the asshole was already skeptical and looking for any shred of evidence that this was untrue already.

 

“I’m sorry,” Matt said softly, as the man started to walk away. “I know you could have handled it, I just thought...with our cover, and everything…”

 

Jessica waited until he was out of earshot to respond. “You forgot your ring.”

 

Matt’s grip tightened on his cane. She knew he was a bit of perfectionist and missing that little detail was going to bother him for ages.

 

“Sorry,” he said, again.

 

The asshole was looking at Matt. He had turned back around from across the room and she could just feel his smugness radiating back to them. He didn’t believe them. 

 

“Fix it when you get back to the room. In the meantime, we should make this look convincing,” she said, sliding off the bar stool. Her fingers curled around his tie. The fabric was soft and smooth. 

 

Her right hand came up over his neck, trailing a line up his stubble before it settled on his cheek, and her lips met his.

 

Jessica could kiss. She was no stranger to it. 

 

This, somehow, was different. Kissing was generally a prelude to sex. It was heated and with purpose. Matt kissed like he could genuinely stand there all day and just kiss. It was gentle and passionate, sweet and somehow...almost  _ adoring _ . 

 

No. They were not a couple. This was unacceptable.

 

She had every intention of pulling back now that they had put on a decent enough show. But Matt chose that exact moment to wrap his hand around her hip. He pulled her in closer and she could feel his tongue flicking against her lips and all the sudden it felt like she was on fire, electricity sparking off her skin, heat uncoiling in her gut. 

 

Determined to give back just as much as him, Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck where she proceeded to tangle her fingers into the back of his hair. It was surprisingly soft. Which it really shouldn’t be, considering he refused to use anything but the best products. She hummed and ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

 

Matt’s mouth opened easily, meeting her own. He tasted like mint, like salt, and when she tangled her fingers deeper into his hair and tugged, he gave a soft groan that sent a bolt of heat from her stomach to her toes.

 

She pulled back a little, her teeth scraping over his bottom lip as she did, pulling another soft groan from him. They were both breathing hard, as she rested her forehead against his.

 

_ That was not a fake kiss. _

 

She felt a little dazed and wasn’t quite sure what she should say. The kiss had been for show, but something had happened there in the middle. 

 

“Hi.” Matt saved her having to speak first with a stupid greeting and an even stupider smile on his face.

 

Jessica huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder for one moment and the man had disappeared. Probably went off to lick his wounds.

 

There was a slightly panicked look on Matt’s face when she turned back around. He was concentrating on something that was bothering him.

 

Oh god, what if it had been the kiss? She should have pulled back before things went too far. She had just fucked everything up with one stupid -  _ really fucking great _ \- kiss.

 

_ Goddammit. _

 

“I think it worked,” she mumbled. 

 

_ Yeah. Great cover Jessica. _

 

Matt nodded and then seemed to realize his hand was still on her waist. He pulled it back - slowly, she noted - and stepped back so he had room to place it back on his cane.

 

“I agree.” He paused for a moment. Jessica had never seen Matthew Murdock have to search for words. “Good thinking.”

 

Jessica ran a hand down the front of her dress to smooth it out again. 

 

“Don’t forget the ring again. I don’t want to have to make out all the time to cover for you.”

 

Sure. Snark and humor. That was normal. This was all  _ completely _ normal.

 

“That’s not exactly incentive to wear it…” he said, smirk back in place as normal Matt returned. They were both leveling out after...whatever that had been.

 

“Shut up. Get me a new drink.”

 

“Yes, dear.” He turned to the bartender, charming smile widening. “Another glass of bourbon, please, for the lady. And I’ll have a Scotch.” 


	4. Rhinestone Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I said it would happen after the Valentine's Day fic was done, and I've kept my word!
> 
> I've already started working on the next chapter so hopefully there won't be as long of a wait again...
> 
> A big HUGE thank you to Captain_Clueless(AO3)/Martial-quill(Tumblr) for helping me again with this chapter. She inputs such great material and keeps me on track for writing!
> 
> Always love comments~~

With fresh drinks in hand Jessica felt slightly ready to join the rest of the group and socialize. They couldn’t see their friendly visitor anymore, so the task was a little less daunting.

 

In one hand Matt held his drink, in the other his cane, which meant he couldn’t put his arm around her as part of their show. At this point in time, Jessica was almost thankful for it. She honestly wasn’t sure she could deal with that much physical contact while she was still trying to come to terms with whatever the hell that kiss had been.

 

 _It was just a kiss._ She reminded herself. Again. _A kiss to keep our cover. It wasn’t special. Just a fucking kiss._

 

For someone who lied a lot in her work, she thought she would have been better at lying to herself.

 

The group they approached was composed of two other couples. Four people. She could do four people no problem.

 

The men both wore clean-cut black suits, and despite the tailoring they looked nothing compared to Matt in his suit.

 

_No. Illegal thought right now._

 

They both had short cropped hair and kept a clean shaven face. One was quite tall, average height. And they both were probably close to three times the age of their wives.

 

The women were beautiful, they was for sure. Jessica honestly wasn’t convinced they weren’t made of plastic, their skin was so perfect. One was blonde and the other a redhead, and they both had tight fitting and very short dresses on. The blonde was in red, the other in blue.

 

They had all been laughing but as Jessica and Matt approached, they sobered up. She watched all four pair of eyes go to Matt’s glasses and then his cane. The look that came over their faces was a common one when new people saw Matt. Something like pity and judgement all mixed up. She hated it, and she knew Matt would too if he could see it.

 

Then again, he could probably tell they were being assholes about it by the way the breathed or something.

 

Matt gave them all a bright smile and the corner of Jessica’s mouth flicked up - so she was doing quite well in her opinion.

 

“Evening. I’m Matthew and this is my beautiful wife Jessica.” The group was standing around a tall table, so he was able to put his drink down and place his hand on her shoulder for his introduction.  

 

The tall man introduced himself as Alexander. His wife was Caroline - the blonde. The second couple were Richard and Heather.

 

Jessica sipped at her drink to keep from having to speak right away. Alexander seemed more than happy to go ahead anyways.

 

“Richard and I were just discussing the most recent courtroom scandals that have been showing up in the newspapers. It’s such a shame, what our legal system is coming to.” The man paused and frowned, coming to a realization that Jessica knew she wasn't going to like. “Oh, well, I suppose you wouldn’t know, what with your, uh, problem and all.” He waved towards Matt’s face like he could see that or something.

 

Holy shit. Jessica couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Matt was tense at her side but it was subtle enough that the others couldn’t tell. This man had just delivered the most offensive statements to Matt he could have, and he probably didn’t even know. Or give a shit if he did.

 

“Wow, it’s a really good thing we’ve got this really neat thing called the news! Isn’t it, Matt? It’s like a newspaper, but out loud.”

 

She’d used it now, so apparently she’d be sticking with her valley girl voice for the duration of this case. It was worth it though, to see the looks on their faces. And she could see the very small smirk at the corner of Matt’s mouth that he was doing an excellent job of hiding from everyone but her.

 

Heather leaned over slightly and placed a perfectly manicured hand on Jessica’s arm, which was a hell of a red flag already. Did strangers just touch each other like that? What the hell?

 

“How did it….you know. Happen? His eyes.” She was stage whispering at Jessica, her gaze flickering to the side of Matt’s face every now and again.

 

Jessica wanted to yell that being blind didn’t make him deaf first of all, and second, that it was an inappropriate question to ask him, let alone her for him. Was he mute now too?

 

But that would have been wasting a golden opportunity that she knew _just_ how to use.

 

“Oh, it was terrible,” Jessica started solemnly, shaking her head. “I was in the middle of doing my hair one day and he walked behind me right as I was spraying my ultra hold hairspray. Got right in his eyes and ruined them.”

 

Jessica dramatically clutched Matt’s lapel’s and looked up in the most pathetic way she could muster. Matt was standing there staring straight ahead clearly trying not to laugh. To anyone else he’d look stoic, but she could see the twitching of his eyes under his glasses and the smirk he was now hiding behind his drink.

 

“Oh….” Heather seemed confused, but not willing to really question Jessica’s story. She turned to look at them all and they each were giving her the same, ‘not totally sure what to say’ look.

 

“And now he never compliments me on how I look which has really lowered my sense of self-esteem, y’know? That’s why we’re here. To work on us, right baby?”

 

Matt looked down at her for a moment and she knew he’d be shaking his head at her if he could.

 

“Of course, darling. I have to remember to be more considerate to you in all of this.”

 

She was going to laugh and ruin all of this. His serious face and the guilty look he was giving the rest of the group was seriously going to push her over the edge. Jessica dropped her head for a moment, hiding her face until she could collect herself. It didn’t take long, and she was back up and smiling her bubbly smile at the other couples. They were looking more and more uncomfortable with every passing second.

 

Good. The ableist fucks deserved it.

 

“So are you excited about the outdoor activities tomorrow?” Matt asked brightly, beside her. “I hear the pool is fantastic here.”

 

“Swimming isn’t a problem for you?” Heather asks, in what was _almost_ a non-condescending tone of voice.

 

Almost.

 

“It’s a little disorienting,” Matt says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a quick, delicate motion. “But I quite enjoy it, actually.

 

_You probably don’t look bad in a swimsuit, either._

 

Was it hot in here, or was that just her?

 

“Are you still going to be okay to do it, honey?” she asked, turning to him. _This better not be you showing off, Murdock_ , she wanted to say, but that would destroy the whole persona she’d just built.

 

“Yes, darling, I promise. I won’t push myself too far,” Matt said, smile going a little softer. He’d heard the silent addition, then.

 

“When is it?” she asked Heather, turning back to her, plastering the smile on firmly.

 

“Oh, I had it here on my phone,” the woman said, digging into her purse. Oh, God, her case was gold, with rhinestones spelling out ‘PRINCESS’ on it. What was this, World’s Tackiest Trophy Wives?! “Yeah, it’s at 1 o’clock tomorrow, right after lunch.”

 

“Oh, that’s perfect!” Matt says brightly beside her. “And what are we doing in the morning?”

 

“That would be the getting to know each other and trust exercises, starting at around ten-thirty, after we have breakfast in the cabins,” Heather said, with a smile.

 

“We have to be up at ten thirty?” Caroline said, her eyes very wide. “Sweetie, you didn’t mention that!”

 

“Well, no vacation is perfect, darling,” Alexander said, tone very placid. “Oh, I think I see the head of the Feynmann Group. Richard, would you join me?”

 

Richard was all too eager to nod and pick up his drink. They each gave their wives a pufuncuary kiss on the cheek before hurrying across the room.

 

“Work is always king.” Heather sounded like she wanted to sigh but kept a bright smile on her face.

 

Jessica could see it cracking at the corners.

 

Matt wasn’t even her actual husband, but she knew he would never run off like that. On anyone.

 

No. Dangerous. Moving on.

 

“Any idea when this thing is moving along?” Jessica tried to sound like she was interested in what was coming next instead of just wishing the whole evening is over.

 

“Should be soon. We’ve already been here for twenty minutes.” Heather shares a look with Caroline that Jessica really doesn’t want to even try and decipher.

 

They stood with the two wives for another ten minutes or so, mostly listening to the two gossip about the people they knew at the retreat. They were happy to keep the conversation flowing with only a few comments from Matt now and then which allowed Jessica to watch the room.

 

From the centre of the room came the sound of someone tapping on a microphone, making everyone turn and look.

 

There he stood. Mr. Kingsley.

 

“That’s our man.” Jessica leaned over to whisper in Matt’s ear. Her lips brushed his skin which made her jerk back. She hadn’t intended to get _that_ close.

 

Matt got a little frown on his face which meant he was focusing on something. Jessica stood watching her target while he took in little details that Jessica couldn’t see.

 

“Good evening everyone!” Mr. Kingsley practically shouted into the microphone. Did he realize that it already amplified his voice? He didn’t actually need to yell? “Thank you so much for your patience tonight everyone. I’m afraid I was in a few meetings that ran long.”

 

“Lie,” Matt said, now whispering into Jessica’s ear. It made her smirk and let out one low snort of amusement. “He smells like women's perfume. Freesias, I think.” He paused for a moment, looking around the room. “Hers.” He nodded towards a woman standing at the exit in the back holding a clipboard to her chest. It must have been where Mr. Kingsley had come from, and she was clearly some sort of assistant.

 

How cliched.

 

“We are going to have a great time everyone! I’m your host and the founder of this lovely bit of paradise, Warren Kingsley. Please, just call me Warren. We are going to get very close this weekend!”

 

Gross. She was not getting close with anyone this weekend, least of all him.

 

Her brain chose that moment to helpfully point out that she was getting close with Matt. She promptly told it to _fuck off._

 

“This retreat is all about bringing you all closer together and strengthening your relationships. You will be tested, but you will come out stronger. It’s my guarantee.”

 

God. Did this guy pull all his lines directly from self help seminars?

 

“I’m pretty sure he’s ripped all that off from a self help book.” Matt said into her ear, echoing her own thoughts and making her actually chuckle out loud. Heather turned to give her a weird look.

 

“Shhh. He’s going to save our relationship, honey,” she whispered back, the endearment tripping off her tongue before she could stop it.

 

What the _fuck_ , Jones?  

 

She could feel his fingers gently brush the back of her neck as he looped an arm around her shoulder, and couldn’t suppress a shiver. “I didn’t think Jessica Jones needed saving.”

 

Jesus. She had to _focus_. Work.

 

They were here to work.

 

Matt had managed to point out who the dirtbag was sleeping with right away thanks to his weird sense of smell, so now all she had to do was get real, actual proof. Preferably pictures. Audio recording wouldn’t be bad either. Shouldn’t be too hard. Men like him were cocky and got lazy.

 

Warren went through a whole twenty minute speech about what they could look forward to which Jessica mostly tuned out. If there was anything important Matt would be listening and he could fill her in. Finally the asshole wrapped it up, reminding them all of their activities early tomorrow morning. This earned him a groan from around the room, which he ignored.

 

And as quick as he came in, he was out the back door with his assistant following closely behind. The room was quiet for a few moments before the wives wrapped their hands around their husbands’ arms to leave.

 

“Ready to go, Jess?” Matt asked her, his mouth finally a respectable distance from her ear. She nodded and gave him a sweet smile while his fingers closed around her elbow.

 

Heather was looking at them with what could only be described as heart eyes. Jessica felt very on display in that moment which made her incredibly anxious.

 

“It was lovely to meet you both! I hope we see each other tomorrow!”

 

“Of course,” Matt answered first, giving her his charming smile again. It was difficult to look away from.

 

Jessica forced herself to do so anyway.

 

The two women scurried off when their husband’s waved them over and attached themselves to their sides to leave.

 

God she could never picture coming when someone called like that.

 

Together her and Matt headed for the exit. They hadn’t really conversed with anyone else so it should have been a straight shot to the door for them. And it was. Mostly.

 

Standing near the exit with a couple of other couples was Jessica’s friend from the bar, his arm now around a tall brunette who had her head resting on his shoulder.

 

So his wife then.

 

He made direct eye contact with Jessica as they walked by and seemed to almost smirk at Matt’s presence.

 

Just twenty more steps and she was out of there without punching him in the face. She should get an award.

 

Once outside and away from ears Jessica let out a huff and grit her teeth.

 

“I hate him.”

 

“I know.” Matt knew who she was talking about without prompting.

 

The rest of their walk was silent with Jessica fuming at Matt’s side. Clearly he recognized her need to be with her own angry thoughts at the moment.

 

It was decently late when they returned and apparently they had to be up nice and early to get prepared for ‘trust building exercises’, so the pair of them silently decided that it was time to sleep.

 

It was standing at the end of the bed in a sleepshirt and shorts while Matt was changing in the washroom that Jessica realized what she had done.

 

She was going to be sharing the bed. With Matt.

 

She had said it wasn’t a big deal. And honestly it shouldn’t be. She had shared a bed with men before and it wasn’t like she had any concerns whatsoever that Matt would attack her in the middle of the night or something.

 

But ever since that kiss…

 

No. She stopped her thoughts right there and forced herself to climb into bed. They were _adults_ for Christ’s sakes. And it was _just a kiss_.

 

 _A kiss with your hand in his hair. With your teeth on his lip,_ the traitorous little voice whispered.

 

Jessica slammed her fist into her pillow like a child having a temper tantrum.

 

Matt chose that exact moment to emerge from the bathroom wearing something very similar to her own sleepwear. His hair was all rumpled again and the glasses were off.

 

“You okay?” he asked, hanging back from the bed. He dug his hand into his hair for a moment, only making it worse.

 

God, was he doing that on purpose?

 

“I’m fine.” The tone she was using seemed to contradict that, but Matt was a smart man and wisely said nothing. “I’m tired. Get into bed.”

 

He only hesitated for a moment longer before crossing the room to get into the side Jessica had left empty. She hadn’t bothered to ask which side he prefered and she wasn’t about to now.

 

“Turn the light off.”

 

Matt sighed but did as she asked, getting up one more time to turn the light off. “No wonder we have marital problems,” he said as he slid back under the covers.

 

The pure ridiculousness of that statement made Jessica snort and she felt just a tiny bit better with some of the tension broken. The idea of that being the reason for a marriage falling apart was insane.

 

“You were up last. You know our rules.”

 

He didn’t respond but that was alright. He had managed to calm her down enough to be able to sleep, which she suspected had been the goal.

 

The pair of them rolled so they were back to back at pretty much the same moment. It was lying like that she managed to eventually fall asleep, listening to the rhythm of his breathing.


	5. Trust Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good time writing this chapter. It was very satisfying!
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting for it to come out and sticking around with me this long! You all make me so happy! <3

Waking up is actually quite nice at first. The first thing Jessica notices is that she is incredibly warm, which is a nice change. She often wakes up freezing cold. Her body is completely relaxed and there’s a smell that makes her think of safety.

 

Really, all of it should have been a red flag, but it was early and she was not a morning person.

 

She curled one of her hands, intending to grasp the sheets but her fingers met with something much more solid instead. She frowned, trying to place exactly what it was that she was feeling. 

 

Slowly, as she became more alert, it became clear to her that there was something much harder than a bed under her head as well. Something that was moving up and down in a way that felt a lot like breathing. Jessica opened her eyes and was met with a toned stomach instead of expensive sheets. 

 

Matt’s sleep shirt had clearly ridden up which put his abs on full display right before her eyes. 

 

The first thought that came to her was that it was actually a very, very nice stomach. Which was stupid, considering she was fucking laying on it. And upon that realization she became very aware that her arm was also stretched across it, although much lower towards his groin than her face. One of her legs was also thrown over his leg. 

 

She was almost completely on top of him. 

 

And for exactly ten seconds she lets herself enjoy it. His warmth, the comfort, his smell. She gives herself that. Ten seconds. 

 

And then she’s sitting straight up in bed looking towards the opposite wall blocking every thought about what had just happened from her mind. It was an accident. She wasn’t a cuddler. 

 

And she certainly didn’t like cuddling with Matt.

 

The man was shifting behind her, but it didn’t seem like he was waking up. Which made sense. His abilities probably made sure he woke up as soon as she had. Which meant he knew what had happened during the night too. 

 

Fuck.

 

“What do you want for breakfast?” she heard him ask. He was moving around even more and she could feel when he pushed himself up and out of the bed. 

 

“What?” She wasn’t exactly running at full capacity at the moment, making the question more confusing than it should be.

 

“Breakfast. I’m going to go and make it. Anything you want?” He had gotten up and walked so he was in her line of sight now, but not directly in front of her. His hand was on the doorknob, ready to go down and make whatever she chose. 

 

“Bacon.” At this point she honestly just wanted him out of the room.

 

Matt nodded and disappeared, letting the door fall shut behind himself.

 

Holy shit.

 

Jessica wasn’t totally sure what to do with the fact that she had just suction-cupped herself to Matt in her sleep and had actually  _ liked _ it.

 

Nothing like this had ever happened before. Even when men had stayed the night, (which was incredibly rare. She prefered they left right away.) she woke up very much on her own side of the bed pretty much as far from the other person as possible.

 

Apparently Matt Murdock was some sort of heat magnet. 

 

Fuck. They were going to have to sleep together again tonight too. 

 

Unwilling to dwell on that thought, Jessica made herself get up and at least start getting ready for the day ahead. She showered and tied her hair up in a ponytail while still wet. If there was going to be swimming then there really was no point in drying it. For clothing she chose a mix of regular Jessica clothing and something that a rich lawyer’s wife would wear to this sort of place. A black tank top and a pair of mid thigh jean shorts. Underneath it she had a very simple black bikini, purchased specifically for this trip. She didn’t anticipate pool time but she wanted to be prepared for anything.

 

She did not swim in New York.

 

Flip flops were her worst nightmare in this line of work, but she’d settle with them today. 

 

Hopefully there was no one to chase. If there was, she’d just send Matt.

 

The scent of cooking food eventually lured her down to the kitchen. She could smell the bacon she had requested, which already was putting her in a better mood. Marginally.

 

Matt was looking perfectly domestic at the stove. He had a pan full of bacon and another one cooking up scrambled eggs. On the table were already two glasses full of orange juice. 

 

Apparently Matt did the full balanced breakfast thing. She honestly had just wanted the bacon.

 

“Fresh coffee is in the pot.” Matt nodded towards the machine and Jessica could have thanked the heavens. The look on Matt’s face made her think he knew how well received the dark liquid was.

 

Jessica tracked down a mug in the unfamiliar kitchen and poured herself a generous cup. 

 

Deciding that it was probably better that she  _ didn’t  _ help, Jessica sat herself down in one of the chairs at the little table he had set and rested her chin in her hand to stare out the window. There was no way in hell she was letting herself watch Matt cook.

 

No. The window was safer.

 

She sipped from her mug of coffee now and then, mind drifting off.

 

A long silence between them followed. Only the sound of breathing and sizzling bacon could be heard. 

 

“How many slices do you want?” Matt was the first to break the silence, drawing Jessica’s attention back. 

 

“All of them?” He chuckled at the stove like she was kidding. 

 

Instead of listening to her request he came over and placed four slices onto her plate followed by a decent helping of eggs. He did the same with his own, although he only took two slices. 

 

“Watching your weight?” she asked, raising a single eyebrow. 

 

“Wouldn’t want my suit looking too tight.”

 

Jessica laughed and shook her head, suddenly feeling better than she had all morning. 

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

Matt simply smiled back at her and bit into his first slice of bacon.

 

Jessica did the same and almost moaned.

 

_ Holy shit.  _

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she asked, staring at the bacon.

 

Matt seemed shocked and set down his fork that had just been bringing up a mouthful of eggs. “What? Is it bad?”

 

Was it bad? Jessica wanted to laugh.

 

“It’s the best slice of bacon I’ve ever had and it’s bullshit that you can cook like this on top of everything else.”

 

Matt grinned once he realized what was happening, looking quite proud of himself. Asshole.

 

“My senses help with a lot of things.” God, she hated it when he got all cryptic with her. 

 

She took another bite and then unable to resist, scarfed down the rest of the slice and her second.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” she asked, looking up at him once her mouth was clear. The look on his face told her she really, really wasn’t going to like the response.

 

“See.”

 

Asshole.

 

The rest of their breakfast went decently considering how it had started. Matt disappeared once he finished eating to get ready. Jessica considered cleaning the dishes but instead just dumped them into the sink. 

 

Good enough.

 

Matt returned in a black tank top and a pair of red swimming shorts.

 

Jessica’s mouth went dry. 

 

Logically she knew Matt had a good body. He spent most of his time prancing around the city doing extreme parkour to catch criminals and went to the gym often to get aggression out on a old, ratty sandbag. 

 

And yeah if she was thinking  _ completely objectively _ his arms did look good under all of his dress shirts when he took of his jacket. 

 

But never had she been presented with his arms on display like that. In a fucking  _ tank top _ . And now that she had been very intimately introduced to some of his stomach as well, it was not sitting well.

 

Or in truth, it was sitting a little  _ too well _ . 

 

“What are you wearing?” She congratulated herself on sounding irritated and not at all out of breath like she felt. 

 

Matt looked down at himself like he could actually see what he was wearing. “Clothes?” It sounded like a question, but Jessica wasn’t sure she had the answer for it. “Foggy said I would need a swimsuit in California. Picked it out. He said it matched.” Matt frowned like he was questioning everything his friend had ever told him. 

 

“No. No. It matches.” She quickly tried to correct the misunderstanding. She didn’t need him going back to Foggy and making a comment about the swimsuit that was actually totally fine. “Just. Different.”

 

Matt tilted his head to the side which meant he was reading into a lot more than she wanted him to. 

 

“We should go.” 

 

He smiled and nodded, happy to be moved along apparently. 

 

Jessica stood and became aware of her next problem.

 

She was going to have to link arms with Matt. While he was in a fucking tank top. 

 

Jessica licked her lips and took one calming breath before wrapping her arm through Matt’s a bit more aggressively than she might normally. 

 

“Ready to trust me?” Matt asked, making her whip her head towards him.

 

“What?” 

 

“The trust exercises. It’s the first activity today.”

 

Fuck. Right. He sounded amused as all hell having to explain it. He was totally fucking with her. 

 

“Let’s go bond or whatever.”

 

They walked arm in arm to the designated location for their morning bonding session and Jessica tried to think about anything other than the fact that their bare skin was touching the entire time. 

 

The first person they ran into was Heather, who squealed upon seeing them. Jessica let Matt’s arm fall from her own, welcoming the bit of space. 

 

“Matt, Jessica! It’s so good to see you!”

 

Jessica could tell what Heather was planning before she put it into action. He arms were open like she was ready for a hug and the kissy-pout on her lips could be seen a mile away.    
  


Heather came right up to her and at the exact second she went to put her arms around Jessica, Jessica ducked down to her knees, avoiding the grasp. 

 

She then popped back up and stood there like nothing had happened. 

 

Heather looked shocked for a moment and then just smiled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you! No touching, got it.”

 

Huh. Maybe she wasn’t the worst person on the planet. 

 

She just had terrible taste in husbands. And cell phone cases. 

 

Matt gently placed his hand on her back for a moment, settling her after the near contact with a stranger.

 

She had assumed the worst was over. Heather hadn’t kissed her and wouldn’t try to touch her again.

 

Things were okay. 

 

Until the woman went for Matt.

 

Matt didn’t have the same aversion as she did and was much more polite. There would be no ducking from him. 

 

Heather placed a hand on either one of his elbows and pushed herself up on to her toes to kiss each one of his cheeks in greeting. Matt smiled at her as she returned back to her regular stance and backed up again. 

 

“I’m so excited to be in the same group as you guys! It’s going to be so much fun!” Jessica watched her actually clap her hands together and bounce a little. She didn’t think people actually did that in real life. “I’ve got to go and check on my husband, but we’ll talk more in a bit!”

 

She waved to both of them before hurrying off. 

 

There was a bubbling low in her chest that made her want to punch something. 

 

It felt a lot like jealousy. Which was ridiculous. Matt was her  _ friend. _ That was it. What did it matter to her if some married woman wanted to kiss his cheek? Little more than an air kiss, for that matter?

 

And yet, here she was, fuming. 

 

“I hate her,” she said in a breath that should have been too low for anyone to hear. Of course, she forgot who she was standing with. 

 

“She’s not so bad.” Matt replied, sounding amused. The asshole knew what she was feeling and was enjoying it. 

 

“Wipe the lipstick off your face.” she snapped back.

 

“Yes, dear.” He did as instructed, bringing his hand up to each cheek in turn. 

 

Not seeing the big pink reminder stains made her feel a little less irritated. But not by much. 

 

An activity leader joined them shortly after, drawing everyone’s attention towards them. They introduced themselves as ‘Oliver - an expert in healthy relationships!’

 

Jessica wanted to gag. 

 

“I thought Kingsley would be leading this shit.” Jessica commented, leaning into Matt’s space to ensure he was the only one who heard her. 

 

“I doubt he’s got time for the small exercises with all his...activities. We’ll probably see him at the larger ones.”

 

Jessica hummed in response, clearly displeased. She didn’t want to have to drag this out longer than necessary.

 

Although perhaps this could be a big help. He probably wouldn’t get his hands on his assistant in a large group, so maybe finding him on his own while everyone bonded would work best. 

 

Jessica’s planning was interrupted by a large cheer given by the group.

 

Apparently it was time to start.

 

Oliver had them line up in a row, husbands standing behind their wives for the first round. 

 

“Alright, I’ll have all you lovely ladies cross your arms over your chests please!”

 

It took all her willpower to not roll her eyes. She did as instructed and took a deep breath. 

 

“You’re going to catch me, right?” she asked, sounding less than sure.

 

Matt, to his credit, did not sound offended at all by her apprehension. “Of course.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Jessica. I promise.”

 

A whistle was blown and all the wives fell backwards with a few shrieks and giggles. 

 

Jessica stood stiff, the only one left. 

 

“It’s okay. I got you.” Matt said from behind her, sounding soothing. 

 

Jessica took a few deep breaths and then finally let herself fall back into Matt’s arms. He caught her with ease within a few moments, her head on his shoulder and her back pressed up against his chest. 

 

“Not so bad, right?” he asked, a smile in his voice.

 

“I hated it,” she replied as he pushed her back into a standing position. 

 

“I know.”

 

Oliver gave his next set of instructions and the men lined up in front of their wives. 

 

“I might not catch you,” Jessica warned. Matt just laughed. 

 

The whistle blew once again and all husbands went back at once - including Matt. There were a few mishaps where the men slipped out of their wives’ grips a bit, but no one hit the ground.

 

Jessica held Matt solid against her without even trying. 

 

“You...trusted me?” She sounded shocked, as if it was a ridiculous notion. She had expected him to hesitate just a bit, but no. None at all.

 

“Of course,” he responded easily. 

 

The weight of that slammed into her all at once. Matthew Murdock trusted her - Jessica Jones, worlds biggest fuck up - completely. Even after she hesitated to fall back into his arms, he did so without second thought. 

 

He  _ fucking trusted _ her. 

 

Jessica stepped back, arms crossed over her chest. She needed space. This was supposed to be a fake relationship for her case.

 

She wasn’t supposed to be feeling shit like this. 

 

She wasn’t supposed to feel at all.

 

But here she was. Emoting. 

 

It was too much. 

 

There were a few more exercises to do before they could hit the pool for the swimming portion but Jessica honestly wasn’t sure she could make it though. 

 

The thought of Matt’s hands on her arms as he catches her again….No. Definitely not doing that. 

 

“We gotta track down Kingsley,” she said, grabbing his elbow to pull him a little back from the crowd. 

 

“I can find him if you get us outta here. It’ll be pretty noticeable if only I slip off.”

 

He was right, which meant it was time for Jessica to do a little bit of acting. 

 

Their fearless leader was just about to launch into his next set of instructions when Jessica sort of threw herself into Matt’s arms and let out a pathetic little wail. 

 

And no, she was not going to think about the fact that he caught her immediately without any sort of warning and held on just like she needed him too. 

 

“Oh darling, I’ve done something to my ankle!” she whines, sounding just like the women she sees on awful reality TV sometimes. Matt must know right away that her ankle is fine and that it is a very fake voice, as he slides right into his role without a hitch. 

 

“Are you okay, Jess?” He sounds far more worried than one should be over a simple hurt ankle, which is perfect really. If they’re going to do this, it’s going to be dramatic as hell. 

 

“It really hurts. It might be the shoes. You did just buy them for me.”

 

Someone comes up behind her and makes a concerned sound.

 

“Oh, I’ve had that happen. My ankle was swollen for days because I didn’t take care of it right away. You should get her inside and get some ice!” Heather’s concern sounds genuine and Jess honestly has to give more points in her favour even if she did just have her lipstick all over Matt’s face. 

 

Annoying. 

 

Matt takes her entire weight on the side of his body with his arm around her waist, effectively lifting her off the ankle that isn’t actually hurting. 

 

“Lead the way, and I’ll get you there.” He sounds so sure, like he’s promising to keep her alive in the middle of a dangerous war. She hears Heather sigh wistfully and briefly wonders if any other actual husband would ever do something like that. 

 

It seems so distinctly _ Matt  _ that she doesn’t think so. 

 

Oliver comes over and reaches out to offer assistance, but Matt gently moves away from his grasp. 

 

“She’s  _ my _ wife. I can take care of her.” He sounds so protective it almost seems real and a shock of electricity runs up Jessica’s spine. His grip tightens on her waist just before he takes the first step, bringing Jessica easily along with him. 

 

She’s seen him throw criminals around with ease before, but had never experienced his strength quite like this.

 

She hobbles along on what should be her good foot, at least appearing like she’s helping him move her forward. 

 

No one else bothers them as they slowly make their way to the main building. As soon as they are completely out of sight Jessica pulls away from Matt, setting her ‘injured’ foot down on the ground again. His hand brushes against her lower back as she moves away and lingers just a few moments before he’s snatched it back like it had never been there. 

 

The spot felt unreasonably cold in the warm climate now that his hand was gone. 

 

“What’s the plan?” Matt askes, bringing Jessica’s attention back to more appropriate things. 

 

“Can you tell where he is?” she asks instead of giving him a straight answer. Matt takes it in stride, as he always does. 

 

He tilts his head a little bit and she can see the slight frown that means his concentrating. There’s a lot of people on the grounds - so many of them brand new to him -  which she’s sure makes it a little bit harder, but he nods a few moments later. 

 

“Yes. Office on the top floor of the main building. He’s alone right now.”

 

Alright, slight setback, but that doesn’t mean he was going to stay alone.

 

“Where’s the assistant?” 

 

He pauses for another moment or two. “Meeting on the second floor. Sounds like they’re right in the middle of it.”

 

“I’ll head for her, listen to what I can and then follow her when she gets out. You head for his office. Get what info you can and see if anyone else goes in to visit him. Might not be just the assistant.”

 

“If someone sees us?” he asks.

 

“You’re a blind man who’s stumbling around after losing his wife and I’m a beautiful wife looking for my lost, blind husband.”

 

“Beautiful, huh?” His voice is laced with amusement and he’s got one eyebrow cocked at her. 

 

“Go be blind,” she snaps. He grins at her but does as he’s told, heading down the hall away from her to get up to the top floor. 

 

Maybe she should have asked the best way to get to the second floor before sending him off….

 

Not that she  _ needed _ the help. It just would have saved her some time. 

 

In the end it didn’t take her that long to get up to the second floor and then to track down the meeting room Matt had been talking about. There was only one in use currently and the door was open a crack so Jessica could see the woman who had been standing off to the side last night speaking to a group of very old looking men.

 

Probably investors then. 

 

There was no way to get in the room, so Jessica was just going to have to sit tight and wait until they finished. She didn’t really care about the investment plans for this place, so she was happy to wait around the corner. It was close enough that she’d hear when they started to leave - but didn’t have to experience the whole meeting. Plus, it gave her a bit of cover. Standing right outside the door in the middle of the hallway would not be the best move. 

 

While the meeting wasn’t exactly short, Jessica did count herself lucky that it didn’t turn out to be excessively long. There was laughing and shuffling from the room that could be heard from her spot around the corner, and then the door swung open. 

 

Men filed out, chatting with each other. Mr. Kingsley’s assistant was leading the charge, a happy smile on her face. Apparently she had secured the investments she needed. 

 

They passed by without noticing her - as she expected they would - and Jessica pushed off the wall to start following. 

 

Unfortunately for her, a straggler passed by at the same time and noticed the movement. 

 

A straggler that she found all too familiar. 

 

“Well, hello,” came the disgusting purr from the man she had been forced to deal with last night at the welcome event. A smile was curling up his face and Jessica wanted to smack it right off. He stepped towards her and she stepped back.

 

“What a surprise, seeing you here. I don’t think this is where you’re supposed to be…” He tilted his head to the side and it faintly reminded her of Matt. Except when Matt did it, it was cute and endearing. This man was mocking her. Trying to trap her into something. Everything about him set her on edge. 

 

“I’m looking for my  _ husband _ .” She stressed the word and narrowed her eyes, reminding him that she was in fact here with her husband and had chosen Matt last night over whatever thing he had been trying to start. “We got separated.”

 

He looked amused. Fuck him. “Oh right. The  _ blind thing _ …” He said it like it was a disease. Like it was something to look down upon.

 

Never had Jessica wanted to hit someone so badly. “Yes, he is blind.” Her voice was tight and her eyes were lit up with a warning fire. 

 

A warning he didn’t see, or chose to ignore. 

 

“How unfortunate. I am sure it’s very tiresome to take care of someone with such a….problem.”

 

A problem? Like it was some fucking choice. Like Matt had wanted to lose his eyesight as a child and learn a whole new way of living. 

 

Matt had made the best of what he had been given and had become an amazing lawyer who literally gave all his time to helping people. His clients. The people of Hell’s Kitchen.

 

Her. 

 

_ Holy shit.  _

 

The realization of why she was so defensive of Matt, why sleeping with him made her more comfortable than anyone else, why seeing Heather’s lipstick on his face had set her into a rage washed over her and nearly sent her reeling. 

 

She fucking loved him. She loved Matthew Murdock. 

 

And this asshole was standing here insulting him like he was  _ less than him _ because he was blind. 

 

“I don’t see it as a problem.” Her voice dripped with fake sweetness, but there was a warning edge to it. He seemed to dismiss that too. 

 

“You wouldn’t have to chase after a husband who could see for himself. It must get hard - taking care of him all the time.”

 

“I am looking for him, not chasing, because I  _ want _ to be with him. Something that is perhaps foreign to you because your conquests run the other way after about two minutes with you.”

 

Oh. He didn’t like that. Not at all. A stormy look came over his face and a triumphant one came over Jessica’s. 

 

Maybe pissing him off was a bad idea but she really couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

“And by the way, being blind doesn’t make him useless. And I can assure you, he is exceptional in all other ways.” Jessica gave a pointed look down towards the man’s groin and then huffed in amusement.

 

That seemed to be the breaking point for her little friend. 

 

“You’re a real bitch, you know that? I think you need to learn when to shut your mouth.” 

 

Jessica was a bitch. She knew that. But that sure as hell didn’t mean this asshole could call her one and on no fucking planet did anyone get to tell her to shut her mouth.

 

“Listen, asshole. I’ve been real patient with you and your bullshit. You’re about two seconds from going through a wall.”

 

He looked amused at her threat. Idiot. 

 

“Come on baby, let’s play nice.” And then he made the most idiotic mistake anyone possibly could have. He reached out to grab Jessica’s shoulder.

 

She was moving before he could drop his hand down. Logically, she knew she couldn’t actually send him through the wall right now, but she could get close.    
  


Jessica grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The surprised look that had come over his face at this point was fucking priceless, but she wasn’t done. She walked him two steps towards the wall and slammed his face up against it. It was hard enough that it would hurt like hell later, but would not break the wall. 

 

He was struggling, but Jessica was stronger. She held him there until he calmed a bit. “Alright, this is how it’s going to go, dickwad.”

 

He snarled at the insult but Jessica continued like he hadn’t made any noise at all. 

 

“You’re not going to come near me or Matt. You’re not even going to spend another second thinking about us. You’re going to continue with your shitty life and if you bother us again I will break your arm. Understand?”

 

There was a bit of mumbling from the man which in no way satisfied Jessica. 

 

“Understand?” she asked again, this time yelling in his ear. 

 

“Yes! Yes! I understand. Let me go!”   
  


Jessica pushed harder for one moment, making the man squeak before she finally dropped her hold. She felt...better.

 

He clearly did not. Without another glance he took off down the hall, cradling his arm to his chest like it was broken or something.

 

What a fucking baby. 

 

Jessica rolled her shoulders and watched until he disappeared around the corner. 

 

And then she remembered she was supposed to have followed the assistant up to what would hopefully be Mr. Kingsley’s office. Where Matt was probably still waiting.

 

_ Fuck.  _


	6. Too Many Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness it's an update!!
> 
> I am so, so, so sorry it's been so long. I am a trash bucket. I found it hard to get the motivation to write, but I've been working on it! Honestly your comments about wanting me to continue help SO much! I don't want to abandon you all!! 
> 
> I promise I am still writing and I'm going to try and get updates out sooner. Hopefully it works out. Please, kick me in the butt if I don't!
> 
> No BETA this time so any errors are my own. I am sorry for them. I am not so good at the editing part, hahaha.

She finds Matt exactly where he is supposed to be - up on the top floor of the building in Mr. Kingsley’s office.

She also finds him talking to Mr. Kingsley himself. Which is not what is supposed to be happening.

Jesus, this was turning into one bitch of a situation. 

She pauses at the end of the hall, just watching the two men. Matt knows she is standing there for sure, but Mr. Kingsley has yet to notice her. Matt is nodding along to whatever the other man is saying like it’s the most interesting thing in the world and she can’t help but struggle to breathe.

She loves this man. This idiot who jumps around in red leather and cares far too much about the people who step into his law firm and who puts up with all of her shit.

She loves him. And it’s terrifying. 

She doesn’t do love. Hell, she doesn’t do basic relationships. It’s complicated and messy and she knows she’s far too broken to ever do it properly. She’d ruin everything they had.

Worse - she’d never even get the chance to ruin anything - because Matthew Murdock for sure does not love her back.

It’s a sobering thought, but one she clings to. She can’t be in love with Matt. 

Jessica sucks in some air through her teeth and steels herself. She is good at acting. She can be normal until they get out of this place and back to New York. There is a job to finish after all.

She’ll deal with these feelings (and by deal she means get rid of) once she’s back in her apartment. One bottle of tequila with her name on it to drink until everything Matt makes her feel goes away. 

She’s always been real good at blocking shit out. 

She starts walking towards thee pair again and then remembers that they are in here in the first place because she’s hurt (and she doesn’t yet know what Matt has told the man). Jessica plays up a limp as she walks towards Matt.

She’s sure he’s already sensed her presence, but knows he can’t turn around to look for her while another person is standing right there. She’s going to have to announce herself.

“Oh, there you are Matty!” She practically whines when she’s a few steps from him. Matt turns, a worried look on his face, and Jessica drops herself against his side like she needs him to hold her up.

She feels every inch of him pressed up against her and it’s torture. 

No. They’ve done this before. Jessica wills herself to settle and push anything like emotions to the back of her mind. She was not going to fuck this job up because she can’t have normal emotions for her friend. 

“Jessica.” Matt says her name like he was holding his breath until he found her again. Like he was missing a part of himself while she was gone.

Jessica’s heart skips a beat.

“Warren, this is my beautiful wife, Jessica.” Matt introduces her to Mr. Kingsley. The man gives her a once over with a smile on his face. Her fake husband turns to her, a worried look on his face. “I told Warren about how I sat you down to get you off your foot and tried to find the first office on my own. I ended up so lost he found me outside his office!”

Ahh. So that’s what happened. God, the ‘I’m a poor blind man help me’ voice was good. Mr. Kingsley was nodding along, pitying Matt. Jessica wanted to be mad for her friend, but it was getting them out of this situation. How else would they have explained Matt just standing outside the man’s office?

“How you ended up taking the elevator, I will never know. But it looks like you’ve found each other!”

What? Did he think just because Matt was blind he couldn’t operate an elevator? Jessica was growing tense, her irritation rising. She felt a gentle bit of pressure on her waist. Matt was pressing there, willing her to calm down. He had a tense smile on his face, but to anyone else it would have looked normal. He didn’t like this either, but they couldn’t have an argument right now. Jessica settled. 

“Oh, he’s always getting himself into trouble. I said I should just come with him…” Jessica tilted her head to rest on Matt’s shoulders and fluttered her eyes. “Sweetheart, I really do need that ice. We should go find it.”

“Of course you do!” Mr. Kingsley boomed. “Just head down the elevator to floor one again and go straight back and to the right. You’ll find what you need.”

“Thank you, Warren.” Matt said, actually managing to sound grateful. The two men shook hands and then Jessica and Matt slowly limped off. As soon as they were in the elevator she dropped the act, letting go of Matt to set her foot down.

“Fun chat?” Jessica asked, going for nonchalant and failing. This was the first moment being alone with him since she realized…...well, realized what she realized and it was a lot harder than expected. She had work to focus on, but she also had to pay attention to her heart rate and any other small signs that Matt might pick up on. That was the last thing she needed.

“He was coming out of his office and there weren’t a lot of places in the hallway to hide.” He shrugged and she had to allow it as it was a pretty good excuse. “I did notice his office smells like too much perfume to be from professional meetings, so we’re likely to catch him in the act in there at some point.”

Alright. That at least was good news. Score one for them. “We can try in the evening.” She really wasn’t sure what was the best kind of day to catch them going at it, but it seemed safe enough. People always felt a little braver under the cover of night.

The elevator dinged and opened up, bringing them back to the first floor. They walked normally - side by side - right up until the front door, where Jessica resumed her slight limp and reliance on Matt. The pair made their way back to their group, who seemed to be wrapping up all their exercises. 

“Jessica! Matt!” Heather squealed at them, jumping up and down with her arms raised like they wouldn’t be able to see her normally. Jessica tensed in Matt’s hold. 

“Be nice,” he whispered in her ear before smiling at Heather. 

Jessica wanted to scoff. Nice slowed things down. Nice was how she had this woman clinging to her all the time in the first place. She was being nice.

What she wanted was to stop.

“How are you doing Jessica? Still hurting?” She was kneeling towards Jessica’s ankle like staring at it would somehow heal it. 

“They gave me some ice for a bit, but it’s nothing serious. Just need some rest.” 

“Oh, I’m so glad it wasn’t anything worse!” She sounded so genuine in her relief as she stood back up again. It made it really hard to stay pissed off at her. “We just finished up the trust exercises and yoga time. All that’s left is the swim!”

It was more lounge pool time than an exercise swim, so Jessica figured that was fine on a hurt ankle. She could just float. 

Couples were sliding into the water already. Some women were tanning on the loungers beside the pools while others chatted with their feet in the water. It was a decently relaxed atmosphere now that there wasn’t someone yelling at them to fall against each other.

Matt helped Jessica to a lounger so she could sit for a moment. As soon as he retracted his arm she took off her shorts and tank top so she was down to the black bikini underneath. There was a sharp intake of breath from above her and she turned to look up at Matt, who was now looking away from her. 

“You okay, Matty?” she asked, raising a hand to shield her eyes so she could keep looking up. 

“Yeah.” His voice sounded tight, but otherwise normal. He flexed his hands a couple times before looking back at her. 

What the hell had that been about?

“Are you wearing sunscreen?” 

The question caught her off guard. She wasn’t - because she didn’t think of shit like that - but the fact that he had thought of it for her and cared enough to ask was incredible. And scary. And so very Matt that it made her warm a little inside. 

“No. But I’ll be fine.” She tried to wave him off but Matt rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“You never go outside for more than ten minutes in anything less than a leather jacket and jeans. I’m pretty sure you’re white as a…”

“Say Vampire and I’ll kill you,” Jessica interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

There was a pause. “Ghost.” Matt smirked and held out his hand for the bottle that was sitting on the table beside her. Apparently this place thought of everything. It was a good thing no one was really paying any attention right now or they might have noticed Matt being very aware of a bottle he couldn’t see. 

Weirdo could probably smell the sunscreen inside. Jessica chuckled to herself. 

“Let’s go. I’ll put it on.”

Jesus. Jesus. Was he….offering to put sunscreen on her back? Jessica gaped for a moment, her mouth hanging open. 

“Do you want to burn and be unable to work?” 

No. No she did not. Her hand only trembled for a second as she grabbed the bottle of sunscreen sitting beside the lounger. She handed it over without looking up at him.

Okay. She could do this. She could be calm while Matt put sunscreen on her back. This was normal for a married couple. She was fine. 

There was a click as the cap opened and then Matt tossed it down on the lounger once he had a decent amount in the middle of his palm. Then there was weight on the cushion behind her as Matt pressed one knee down so he was lined up behind her.

Oh god. Oh god.

The first touch of his hand made her flinch away. Old habits and all. Plus she was trying too hard to be normal about this that it was putting her on edge. Matt didn’t reach for her - he knew her too well - and after a few moments she relaxed and moved back towards his hands.

Matt hummed and started his work, a hand settling on either shoulder. 

Heat grew in her cheeks and Jessica would have sworn up and down it was just the sun if anyone asked. 

He worked quickly but gently, covering her shoulders,the back of her arm, and the entirety of her back down to the edge of her swimsuit bottoms. His touch was warm while the cream was cool - making for an interesting sensation. 

It felt good. Damn good. Jessica let her eyes close for a few moments as she enjoyed his thumb pressing slightly into her lower back as it moved it’s way down.

If this felt so good she was damn curious how good it would feel when he was actually trying….

And with that thought Jessica’s eyes flew open and she pulled away again. “I’m good. I can do the rest.” Matt pulled away and stood back up. He seemed unconcerned with her dismissal, just smiling down at her as he always did. 

“I’m going to talk to some of the husbands.” He subtly pointed to the group of men all talking near the edge of the pool. “Be social. Call me if you need me.” He waited until Jessica nodded a confirmation and then went to join the group of men all chit chatting. She watched them move Matt to the furthest point away from the pool in their little group and almost laughed. 

Quickly she finished getting sunscreen everywhere else. If she burt now, he’d laugh at her and that was not something she was going to let happen. Convinced she had gotten everything, Jessica did her sad little limp to the shallow end of the pool and gently lowered herself in. 

She turned so her chest was against the wall, arms crossed on the edge of the pool. The water was nice and right here she had a good view of Matt and his group.

He had his back turned to her, but she knew that wouldn’t really matter if he was actually paying attention.

She enjoyed the view in peace for a few moments before a bit of splashing and then a giggle announced Heather’s arrival.

“He’s so handsome.”

Jessica jerked, turning her head to glare at Heather. The woman took up a similar pose in the water beside Jessica. 

“What?”

“Matt. He’s very handsome. You are so lucky.” Heather sighed wistfully and Jessica narrowed her eyes. Heather noticed and quickly backtracked. “Not that I would ever go near him. He’s clearly very much in love with you and I’m happily married. But I can appreciate a good thing when I see it.”

Jessica turned back to looking at Matt, her face now resting in the crook of her arm. Matt was a better actor then Jessica had expected if he had Heather saying things like ‘clearly he’s in love with you’. He wasn’t. 

But Jessica was.

She couldn’t even blame Heather for her comment. Matt was handsome. It was a little unfair, actually. “He is,” she finally agreed, nodding against her arm. 

“He’s so patient and kind too. You really hit the jackpot.”

God. Jessica wished she really had. She had already realized these things about Matt, but hearing them made her chest feel tight. She loved him and he was handsome and kind and patient and very much not in love with her.

This whole thing was ridiculous. 

Jessica shook her head, clearing out any thoughts like that. It wouldn’t help. She just had to make it through the rest of this trip and then she could go home, drink, and force herself to forget any feelings she might have had for Matt. She’d always been good at numbing. This would be no different. 

Heather seemed good at sensing when Jessica didn’t want to talk about something anymore because she quickly started talking about her own husband and why they were both there. Jessica half listened, just to be polite. 

Heather really wasn’t so bad when she wasn’t checking Matt out.

They sat together for thirty minutes or so until the husbands broke apart and Matt slowly came towards the pool. Jessica pushed herself out of the water, climbing over the edge to meet him before he got close. 

“Ready to head back?” he asked, a light smile on his face. Jessica nodded and scooped up her things from the lounge chair.

“What are you cooking for dinner?”

Matt laughed as he hooked his arm through her wet one. “Hadn't thought about it. Nothing too large. There’s another event tonight. Movie night.”

Her long groan made him laugh again as they walked back to their temporary home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited about where this is going!
> 
> I'm Queenofthelostboys on Tumblr if you want to come and chat ^^


End file.
